


Betty Cooper: 16 and Pregnant

by Isabelscool2



Series: Riverdale: A New Era [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Cussing, F/M, Falice will rise, Other, Self-Harm, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, bettys a good mom, bughead - Freeform, choni, jughead the baby daddy, teen pregnancy runs in cooper blood, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelscool2/pseuds/Isabelscool2
Summary: Betty Cooper, the perfect girl next door has just become the pregnant girl next door. When Riverdale goes to shit, the only thing on Betty’s mind is, how will people react. And being that now she is the Serpent Queen, the pressure piles on. How will she cope, and how will her life change around her. For better and for worse.





	1. Chapter 1

Two lines. Two lines on a plastic stick from the drugstore.

_Maybe it’s false?_ I thought as my hand shook profusely. _What will Jug think? Or my parents? Oh god my parents!_

__My whole life had been planned for me. I would apply to Brown and based on my grades, attend that same fall. Jug would come too and would major in journalism while I majored in business management. But now, now that’s all gone. A child Is the one thing I tried so hard and for SO long to avoid. I mean like...

“Fuck!” I shouted a little too loud.

“Elizabeth Cooper! Language!” My mother mocked from downstairs.

“Sorry!” I shouted back. I never cuss, but something in my soul is telling me that I’m going to be doing that a lot now.

I started to clean up the evidence. _I should keep the stick,_ I thought. I walked out of my pretty pink bathroom and into my perfectly cleaned room. _Ugh_.

I hated how perfect everything had to be. Perfect grades, perfect family, perfect clothes. I mean, fuck! Sometimes it’s just too much! I started towards my dresser. Being smart, I hid it underneath some clothes. I closed it and walked out of my room. I was supposed to meet Jug at Pop’s about five minutes ago. 

“Hey mom? I got a date with Jug. Can I take the car?” I asked.

“Oh, nonsense Elizabeth. I’ll just drive you!” She said with a fake sweetness to her tone.

When we got to Pop’s, I waved goodbye to my mom and waited for her to leave. As I walked in, I immediately got hit with the sweet scent of milkshakes and the savory scent of burgers. I looked to my left, and low and behold, Jug at our usual booth, burger already almost gone. He looked to be writing his memoir, so I snuck up behind him and grabbed a fry. Popping it into my mouth, I sat down and laughed at his face. Pure shock.

“That’s illegal, Betts.” Jughead whined.

“Ya, but you still love me.” I giggled, managing to snag another one.

“Ya I guess so.” He said sarcastically.

“How’s the memoir coming along?” I asked as my vanilla shake was placed on the table. I smiled at Pop and continued to listen to Jughead.

“I think it’s almost done, actually!” He said excited. I reached to grab another fry, and without thought, plunged it right into my shake. Jug looked at me as if I had two heads.

“What?” I asked confused.

“That’s illegal too! What the hell are you doing?” He asked, fake gagging.

Giggling I said, “I’ve just been craving it lately. And yes it is normal! Polly and I used to do this when we were kids.” I smiled at the memory.

“Ok then, whatever you say.” He laughed, turning to eat the onion rings he ordered.

We continued on our date, though I kept spacing out. I was so nervous. Would Jughead break up with me because I was pregnant. He wouldn’t want to see me with that body, would he? How would everyone at school react? Oh god! Cheerleading! As if I needed another reason for those bitches to laugh at me.

“Betty? You okay? You seem lost.” Jug asked concerned.

“Wha..what? Uh, yeah. Yeah I’m good!” I said a little too quickly.

“Are you sure? You don’t look so good.” He said.

“Excuse me?” I snapped. _Shit. I didn’t mean to say that._ Suddenly, the feeling of bile began to rise up in my throat.

“One second...” I started to say as I bolted out of the booth and straight to the bathroom. Jug, worried, followed behind. I reached a stall and began to throw up my entire lunch, including the milkshake.Not minding the stares, Jug instantly went to my back, rubbing it and saying soothing words into my ear.

“Hey... hey. You’re okay. Let it out. You’ll be okay.” He was saying. 

When I was done I leaned back against the stall and started to cry. Jughead immediately went to get me towels. I cleaned up with him right beside me, arm around my shoulder. I felt a panic attack coming along, so I clenched my fists, the feeling of blood rimming my fingertips. Jug noticed and took a towel to tend to my wounded hands. Kissing them, he asked, “Are you okay, Betts?”

“Can we go back to your place, we need to talk.” I said nervously. If he was going to know then now would be the perfect time.

“Yeah, yeah of course, Betty.” He said.

Taking his hand, we walked out of the bathroom. I shouted bye to Pop and took the helmet Jug offered. After about five minutes, we were already at the trailer. I walked in and immediately went to Jughead’s room. I fell onto the bed and started crying again. No, bawling. Jug followed after me and swooped me into his lap. I continued to cry into his neck, and grasped onto him for dear life.

“Baby, it’s okay.” He started.

“No Jug, it’s not! It’s never gonna be okay!” I cried.

“What do you mean?” Jug asked confused. He didn’t know why I was crying so much.

“Juggie, I’m pregnant.” I said, barely a whisper. But by the look on Jughead’s face, I could tell he knew what I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**“Baby, it’s okay.” He started.** _

_**“No Jug, it’s not! It’s never gonna be okay!” I cried.** _

_**“What do you mean?” Jug asked confused. He didn’t know why I was crying so much.** _

_**“Juggie, I’m pregnant.” I said, barely a whisper. But by the look on Jughead’s face, I could tell he knew what I said.** _

** **

“Wait, what? You better be kidding.” He said. He sounded upset. Upset with me?

“I’m sorry.” I whispered as I grabbed my coat and purse and ran out the door. Jughead tried to catch up, but I run for track so I got far pretty fast.

I decided that I needed to hide, so I ran to Sweetwater River. The trees towering over my body, the twigs snapping underneath my feet. I didn’t stop running, I couldn’t stop. My breath was hitching in, my surroundings growing darker. I saw the water, but that was the last thing I saw. Falling, the only thing I could feel was my head in the water.

**Jughead POV:**

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. How the hell did this happen? We were always safe! She told me she was on birth control! So many questions were running through my mind, but I didn’t notice until a few seconds later that she had left the trailer. I grabbed my Serpent jacket and ran out the door. She was so far. I tried to catch up but she was just too fast.

Sighing, I run back towards the trailer. I needed help from the two people that knew her best. Archie Andrews and Polly Cooper. I hopped onto the back of my motorcycle and rode into the night towards her house. I thought it would be best to grab Polly first, she was in town for the week. I didn’t even bother to knock.

Polly was sitting at the dining room table, the twins in their high chairs. As I barged into the door, Polly looked at me like I was an intruder, which I guess I kind of was.

“Jughead?? What are you doing here? Is Betty with you?” Polly questioned.

“Betty is missing, I need you to come with me.” I said, panic apparent in my voice.

“Oh my god, shit, okay.” She stammered. “Hey mom can you watch the twins? I’m going out!”

“Yeah sure honey!” Mrs. Cooper called from upstairs.

“We need to make one pit stop first.” I whispered.

We ran out of our house, and I ushered her over to Archie’s. Once again, not knocking, I ran right through. Polly was right behind. But instead of Archie, Fred was sitting on the couch, a look of confusion on his face.

“Jughead? Polly? Are you kids okay?” He questioned.

“Mr. Andrews, where’s Archie? It’s urgent.” I asked.

“Jug I’m here. What’s up?” Archie asked.

“Betty’s missing.” Polly said worriedly.

“We thought that you could help us?” I asked.

“Yeah sure! Of course!” He shouted.

“I’m coming with you kids, you don’t know what you’ll find.” Mr. Andrews insisted.

“Thank you, sir.” I said.

We all grabbed our things and headed for the vehicles. Archie and Polly said they had an idea of where she could be, so they would lead the way. I would follow on my bike.

_I’m coming Betts_ , I thought. 

We ended up driving to the forest right outside of Sweetwater River.

“Whenever our parents would fight, Betty would hide here, right by the river.” Polly insisted.

Running into the forest, all we could do until we found her was call.

“Betty! Betts!” We all called. But there wasn’t an answer.

After about an hour of searching, Archie shook my shoulder. “Oh... oh my god! Over there!” He pointed. There was Betty, face first in the river. She looked dead.

“Betty...” I whispered, running towards her unconscious body. She had blood on her lip and head, her palms marked with bloody nail prints. I grabbed her head and cradled her in my arms. I didn’t know what else to do. Polly was crying, Archie was trying to take her from me, and Fred was calling Alice and the Paramedics. I was crying, yet I didn’t care, because the woman I loved was lying here, nearly dead, because I reacted badly to her news.

“Jug, give her to me! She can’t breathe!” Archie yelled angrily. Snapping back to reality, I handed her off to Archie, who actually knew how to do CPR. He tried mouth to mouth, nothing. He tried chest palpitations, nothing. Over and over again, he did the same thing. Nothing. After about five minutes, Alice and the Paramedics arrived.

“Oh my god! Help my baby!” Alice screamed. The Coopers have been in a really rough place ever since Hal was arrested for being the black hood and Chic was out missing somewhere. Probably in Greendale.

The Paramedics lifted Betty onto a stretcher and immediately began CPR. I tried to climb into the ambulance.

“Let. Me. In!” I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

“Sir, we need space to work. I’m sorry.” One nurse said.

I was about to yell again but I was held back, by Alice Cooper.

“Please! Let me go!” I cried.

“Jughead please! Screaming at the nurses will only make it worse!” She cried. So I stopped, fell to my knees, and clutched onto Alice and Archie.

_This is all my fault,_  I thought. And it was true. It was all my fault.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god... poor Betty. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did then please leave Kudos and comments! Alrighty, bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is all my fault, I thought. And it was true. It was all my fault._ **

 

** Jughead POV: **

As we arrived at Riverdale General, I only had one thought. _I’m such a bad boyfriend_. My priority was to love and protect her, yet I only managed to do one. 

We waited for hours. Alice wouldn’t stop crying. I had to step out for some fresh air. I walked out, the cool breeze blowing against my skin. A tear managed to slip out of my eye, but I didn’t care. 

“Jug, you okay son?” My dad asked from behind me. 

I turned to him. “It’s all my fault.” I said. “I’m why she’s here.”

“Boy, don’t say shit like that! Why would you think that?” He asked angrily.

“This morning, we went on a date. She was sick. I took her to the trailer. She’s pregnant dad...” I started. Dad looked at me with concerned eyes. “I reacted badly and she ran off. It’s all my fault.”

”Son, I...” He started. 

“Betty Cooper?” We heard a doctor say from inside. I ran into the room.

“How’s my baby?” Alice asked. 

“She’s stable. Her head and lip injuries are minor, but she had some bad bruising around her stomach area. And by the looks of it, she was probably only in the water for a few minutes, probably flipped while unconscious.” Dr. Masters said.

“Can I see her? Is she awake?” I asked quickly.

“Yes she’s awake. Mrs. Cooper? Is that okay with you?” The Dr. asked.

“Yes. He can go.” Alice said. She looked at me with thankful, kind eyes. I even managed to catch a glimpse of her clutching onto my fathers hand.

I walked up to her room, debating on whether or not to go in. Deciding to go for it, I opened the door. The first thing I saw was the flowers at her bedside. _Tulips_ , I thought. _She hated tulips_. Then I saw Betty. She was laying on her side, facing the window. She looked so small, yet still so beautiful.

“Betty?” I said. She didn’t respond. “Betts?” I began to walk towards her bed. I sat on the edge near her feet. I caught a glimpse of her hands. Fresh wounds littered her palms.

“I’m sorry, Jug.” She croaked out. Her throat must be sore.

“For what, Betts?” I asked.

“That I’m not what you want.” She choked. “That you didn’t want this baby. I’m fucking useless.” She started to cry. My heart broke. _She thinks I don’t want her, or the baby?_

“Don’t say that, Betty. I love you more than anyone could ever love another person. And I do want you! I want this baby. I will be there for you through every step of this journey.” I cried. “And you are not useless! Don’t ever fucking say that! You aren’t perfect, but you are you! And that’s all I want. You!”

“Jug, I love you so much! I’m so sorry I scared you!” She cried.

“I love you too, Juliet.” I whispered. I leaned down and kissed her lips, the passion eternal, the caress, gentle. I’m gonna give her and this baby my whole heart.

**Betty POV:**

In a way, our love is kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Two star crossed lovers, opposites attracting, yet in the best of ways. A love that will forever shape the world because of how great it is. I love Jug more than anyone else, and I would love this baby the same.

We sat cuddling for what seemed like hours, and suddenly a thought popped into my head.

“Jug? I know it’s early, but if the baby is a girl, I want to name her Juliet. And if it’s a boy, I want to name him Romeo.” I said, a smile coming across my face.

“That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard, love. The perfect name for the perfect little one.” He sighed of joy.

“It’s gonna be hard.” I added. 

“But we’re gonna get through it, and together.” He smiled. I leaned in to kiss him, but was cut off by the sound of my mother’s voice.

“ELIZABETH COOPER?! When we’re going to tell me you were pregnant?!” She boomed. Her teeth seething.

Uh oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy! Mama cooper in the house! If you enjoyed this chapter, then leave it a Kudos and comment. Also, if I should add more Falice to the story, then let me know. Also leave down some predictions for what you think will happen next! Until next time! Alrighty, bye guys!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_“ELIZABETH COOPER?! When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?!” She boomed. Her teeth were seething._ **

**_ Uh oh... _ **

 

****

** Betty POV: **

****Today is my first day back to school after I came home from the hospital. Mom won’t say a word to me. Archie won’t text me, and Ronnie is always busy at parties and going out with friends. The only person who has been there for me is Jug.

Don’t get me wrong! I love Jug, but I do want other people to talk to. As far as I know, no one at school knows about the pregnancy except for those who were at the hospital. Yet, as I walked through the doors of Riverdale High, all eyes seemed to be on me.

I decided to go for a different outfit choice today. A baby blue baggy hoodie with black ripped jeans and my hair DOWN. I know... inhuman. But I want to be comfortable, so I changed. No one can suspect a thing.

They seemed to whisper, “Whore. What the fuck is she wearing? Do you hear? She tried to kill herself.” Yet I kept calm, opening my locker to grab my books for the day. One thing hidden from view though, is my prenatal vitamins. Dr. Masters prescribed them before I left the hospital. I slid the bottle in my sweatshirt pocket and scurried to the bathroom.

I’ve been feeling sick all morning, but never had the urge to puke until now. Everyone stared. A single tear escaped my eye, the judging looks threatening to attack. I ran into a stall and threw up everything I had for breakfast that morning; a honey muffin and some juice.

Leaning back against the stall, I grabbed two pills and swallowed them dry. Sliding them back into my pocket, I proceeded to the locker rooms to get changed for gym.

“Well look what we have here... the serpent slut!” A voice said behind me. I was the last one in the locker rooms. This was a mans voice. I turned around to see none other than Chuck Clayton.

“Chuck! Get out!” I yelled scared. 

“You don’t really want me to leave? Do you?” He laughed menacingly.

“Yes, Chuck. I do.” I tried to call for help, but Chuck held his hand over my mouth.

“If you scream, or hurt me, you and your baby get hurt.” He whispered, evil littered his eyes.

_Fuck_ , I thought. _He knows_. 

“Now, what should I text the school? Hm? Little miss perfect is pregnant with the serpent baby? Well that’s just prec...” he started, but was cut off my the slap of my hand. He held a hand to his cheek, looked me in the eyes and said, “You asked for it, Cooper.”

Next thing I know, Chuck’s fist is being connected with my face, knocking me to the ground. He then proceeded to kick me in the stomach, and disgustingly, laughed. Tears rushing down my face, I worried more for my baby than myself.

“Have a good rest of your day Cooper.” He laughed.

I held onto the bench for support as I tried to sit up. I had to call someone. She needed tho know. They needed to know. Texting some people, all I could do was clutch my small bump and pray for the best.

About five minutes later, Cheryl, Toni, Ronnie, and Kevin came rushing through the door. Once they saw me, they were by my side.

“Betty, holy shit! Should we call Jughead?! What happened?” Everyone one was asking so many questions.

“STOP!” I yelled as carefully as I could. “There’s something you all should know.” I sat, scared. My nails pressing into my palms, my friends, worried for my mental and physical health.

I told them everything. And they were supportive. I told them about the accident at Sweetwater River, about the baby, and about Chuck. I don’t deserve them.

“Betty... we had no idea. We’re so sorry.” Kevin spoke for the group. Veronica cried. And Cheryl tried to calm a now angry Toni.

“Serpents protect their own. You’re the queen, Chuck will be dealt with. But Betty, you have to tell Jughead about Chuck.” A now slightly calm Toni said.

“I know, Tones. And thank you guys. But, what if Chuck was just a warning sign? What if no one wants this baby, or me. I should just go.” I cried. Kevin pulled me into his arms, the others following behind.

“You do belong here, Betty.” Veronica cried. I smiled against her and Kevin’s cheeks, soft tears piling on my face.

“Now, let’s go show these Bulldogs that no one can skin a serpent.” Cheryl smiled. I grabbed her hand and we all linked arms. Walking into the hall, the shocked faces worried me, but with a little nudge from Toni, we walked foreword, ready to cease the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! And YES I KNOW I KNOW!! I’m brutal towards Betty, but she has a hard life, and that’s kind of what I wanted to portray more of in this fic. If you enjoyed it, then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue!! Alrighty, bye guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**“Let’s go show these Bulldogs that no one can skin a serpent.” Cheryl smiled. I grabbed her hand and we all linked arms. Walking into the hall, the shocked faces worried me, but with a little nudge from Toni, we walked forward, ready to cease the day.** _

 

** Betty POV: **

The rest of the day consisted of sympathetic looks and whispers all around me. At some point in class, Ethel came up to me and said, “I thought you knew better than to sleep with a serpent, Cooper.” She’s turned into the BIGGEST bitch ever since Veronica told her that Hiram was her father.

Also, Reggie came up behind me and slapped my ass, so being all hormonal and shit, I turned around and punched him. It was whatever. Juggie would be proud. I managed to find him at lunch, sitting with the rest of the serpents. I greeted them all and they smiled back, but there was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Well, that was until Sweet Pea spoke up.

“Is it true, Betty? Are you pregnant with Jug’s baby?” He asked. When he said that, all eyes in the cafeteria looked at me. Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I ran out. Jug followed.

Before I reached the door, I managed to hear Toni say, “What the hell, Pea?!” Followed by a slap.

I reached the front steps of the school and fell to the ground, tears falling over my face. I haven’t showed Jug my bruises yet, but all of the running made them hurt. Jughead caught up and sat down next to me, pulling me into a tight side hug, but he squeezed my ribs a little too hard, and I yelped in pain.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” He asked concerned. Feeling guilty that I haven’t shown him yet, I lifted up my hoodie, showing off my bruises. His mouth opened in shock. Then I lowered my hood, a big bruise littered the entire left side of my face. I saw a tear escape his eye. “Whe...when did this happen?”

“This morning in the locker rooms. It was Chuck. I was gonna tell you after school, I didn’t want to cause more drama.” I cried. But instead of being mad, he cupped my right cheek, and kissed my bruise. Then he stood up, grabbed my hand, and led me inside.

“I’m gonna kill him.” He grunted angrily. 

“Or you can just rough him up a bit. You can help Toni, she already offered.” I laughed. I then heard cheering coming from the cafeteria. I stood in the door, the sight appalling me. Toni and the other serpents, beating up Chuck. “Well, looks like they beat ya to it.”

And with that, Jughead was off, kicking and punching Chuck. “YOU BASTARD!!” He screamed. You see, the old Betty would be scared, and would try to break up the fight. But I’m a whole new Betty! Now all I can do is laugh and cheer them on. Chuck deserved every hit he got.

Later on, after Weatherbee broke up the fight, I met up with Jughead outside of the school.

“Suspended.” Was all he said. “Chuck didn’t even get a slap on the hand, rather than an ‘I’m sorry’ from Weatherbee.”

“I’m so sorry Jug. He deserves to be punished.” I laughed angrily. I was pissed.

“Hey, didn’t he hit you in the stomach?” Jug asked concerned.

“Yeah, why?” I asked. 

“We should check on the baby. He could have hurt it.” He said, kissing my forehead.

“You’re the best.” I smiled against his touch.

“Yeah yeah. I know.” He smiled, kissing my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg too cute! That is why they are my fav ship. They are always there for each other. Also, who likes the new Betty I’m portraying? I personally love it and I hope that the Riverdale writers make her more like this next season! As always, if you enjoyed, then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue! Alrighty, bye guys!!


	6. Chapter 6

**_“We should check on the baby. He could have hurt it.” He said, kissing my forehead.  
_ **

**_“You’re the best.” I smiled against his touch.  
_ **

**_“Yea yea. I know.” He smiled, kissing my lips._ **

 

**Jughead POV:**

“Jughead? Betty?” I heard a voice say in the door. 

_That must be the doctor_. I thought.

“I’m Dr. Kelly. I’ll be your pediatrician.” The Dr. smiled.

“Hi, Dr. Kelly. We’re just really worried. I was punched and I’m scared it hurt the baby.” Betty said uncomfortably. I placed my hand over hers in support.

“Well, I’m gonna make sure that’s it’s okay.” She said sympathetically. “How far along are you?”

“We don’t really know. It’s been a blur of a week.” I laughed.

“That’s okay! We can check on that today too! Would you like to see the baby?” She asked.

“That would be... amazing!” Betty smiled. I kissed her cheek.

“Alrighty love birds, let’s get to it! Betty, I’m going to draw some blood. This will tell me if the baby is healthy, the genetic health risks, and how far along you are.” The Dr. said.

“Oh...okay.” Betty stammered. She hated needles.

“It’s okay honey. It’ll only be a pinch.” She soothed.

After the blood was drawn, Dr. Kelly had Betty lay on her back for an ultrasound. She squirted a cool jelly on Betty’s belly, and in an instant, the machine flared up. Instinctively, I grasped for Betty’s hand.

“Found it!” She cheered. A tear slipped Betty’s eye.

“My baby...” she whispered.

“No, our baby.” I smiled. Betty must have been a few months. The baby was huge!

“It’s about the size of a grapefruit, right now.” Dr. Kelly informed. “Also, our test machines work fast, so your blood test results should be ready right about now. Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?”

“Yea. Could we get two?” I asked.

“Yea, Yea of course! The machine automatically prints out like five at a time anyways!” She laughed. “I’m gonna go get your results.”

We waited.

“What if the baby is sick?” Betty asked worriedly.

“Let’s worry about that when we get to it, love.” I soothed. “But let’s change the subject. What do you want? Boy or girl?”

“I really want a boy. A little Romeo running around.” Betty giggled, daydreaming of the future. “What do you want?”

“Girl. But as long as it’s healthy, that’s all that matters.” I sighed of happiness. We would be fine.

“Your right.” Betty kissed my hand, and I kissed hers. I was about to kiss her lips, but the doctor came in.

“Alrighty, so your baby seems perfectly healthy. No health risks detected. But that can change, so have a healthy diet and take care of yourself. Pray. Also you seem to be at about three and a half months already! So I sat at your next appointment, we can predict the gender!” The doctor informed us joyfully.

“That’s great news! Thank you Dr. Kelly.” I said.

“Have a good day. See you next month!” The doctor waved.

I grabbed Betty’s hand and we walked out, looking at the photos of our little baby.

“Wanna go to the Wyrm? Show the Serpents??” Betty asked.

“Sure why not?!” I laughed.

When we got to the Wyrm, we were greeted by Toni.

“Hola, putas. Pea’s in a mood.” Toni huffed out of annoyance.

“I’ll stay with Toni. You check on him. I don’t think he wants to see me right now.” Betty sighed.

“Okay. I love you.” I said kissing her lips.

“Love you too.” She said.

**Betty POV:**

“So, Tones. Look at this!” I smiled, handing her the ultrasound.

“Holy shit, Betts! This is getting too real! Congrats!” She said. “How far along are you?”

“About three and a half months. At our next appointment we find out the gender, so can you and the rest of the girls plan a gender reveal party?” I asked.

“Oh my god, duh! This is a Northside Serpent baby. And you and Jug are the parents. Y’all get what you want.” Toni laughed.

The night ended with Jug and I driving to the trashed Drive In, our go-to spot when we want to be alone.

“I love you, you know that?” Jug asked me.

“Yea, I know.” I laughed, pulling away as it began to rain. Screaming, I ran underneath the shudders, Jug followed behind and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“You didn’t say it back.” He mocked.

I kissed him on the lips, the rain in our hair falling on our faces.

“I love you too. Forever.” I smiled. He’s my forever. Forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe! Baby bughead is coming up really fast! If you liked the chapter then please leave Kudos and comment! Also, let me know what the gender should be! Alrighty, bye guys!!


	7. Chapter 7

**_“You didn’t say it back.” He mocked._ **

**_I kissed him on the lips, the rain in our hair falling on our faces._ **

**_“I love you too. Forever.” I smiled. He’s my forever. Forever and always_**.

 

**Betty POV:**

After Jug dropped me off at home, I was pooped. It was a really long day and all I wanted was sleep. Walking upstairs, I heard sniffles in my room. Opening the door, I saw my mom sitting on my bed, reading my diary.

“Mom? What’s wrong?” I asked, walking over and sitting on the bed. 

“After Polly got pregnant, all I could care about was our family’s reputation. But now... now that you’re pregnant, all I care about is you.” She sobbed. My heart broke.

“Mom...” I started, but her waving hand cut me off.

“Stop!” She choked. “I have to say this. I’m a selfish bitch. Your father is a serial killer and your sister is off in San Francisco. It’s just us. I should have cared for you more, and for that I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, baby!”

Tears filling my own eyes, I grabbed my mother and held onto her for dear life. She cared, and that’s all that mattered. After what seemed like hours of hugging and crying, I decided that I should tell her about the day.

“So... Jug and I went to the doctor today. We saw the baby.” I sniffled, sliding her the ultrasound photo. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

“Oh my god... she’s beautiful.” She gushed.

“Oh actually, we don’t know yet.” I laughed.

“She’s a Cooper, she has to be a girl!” She giggled.

“Yea, and the doctor said that I’m already about three and a half months. So my next appointment we find out the gender.” I smiled. I was so excited. I personally think that it’s a boy, but as long as it’s healthy I’ll be happy.

“Can I come?” She whispered. She looked, hopeful. This would be a big day.

“Sure! Of course! And I think that Jug is bringing F.P. too. But we’re gonna have a gender reveal the day after so you’ll have to wait.” I said.

“That’s fine with me. As long as I get to see grand baby number three I’ll be fine.” She laughed.

After that we just sat there, laughing of the past and wondering what the future will be like.

**Jughead POV:**

“Dad! I’m back!” I called.

“Son... we have to talk.” Dad said frustrated.

“What’s wrong?” I asked concerned.

“Sweet Pea was just arrested.” He said angrily.

“Wait, what?! How? When?” I asked. “I just saw him!”

“A few minutes ago. He called me from the cell. He was arrested for the assault of Chuck Clayton.” He sighed. “Did you have anything to do with this? You need to tell me now!”

“He beat up Betty. Sweet Pea and I took care of him.” I said, sadness of what happened the other day taking over me.

“He did what?!” He yelled. “Is she okay? How’s the baby?”

“Both are fine. I actually have this to show you.” I said handing him the ultrasound photo. His eyes lit up with joy.

“Son... is this the baby??” He whispered, a look of wonder present on his face.

“Yea. And I was wondering if you would come to our next appointment. It’s for the gender. But we want to be surprised. Toni is holding a gender reveal party at the Wyrm.” I said, growing more and more excited with each new piece of news.

“Of course I’ll come, boy. And if you need anything then let me know.” He said happily.

“Maybe you and Alice can learn the gender then tell Betty’s girlfriend’s, and Kevin, of course. They are the ones putting it together.”

“Ye...Yeah. Of course! I think you’re gonna have a boy.” He smiled.

“Thanks dad.” I said, pulling him into a tight embrace.

After that, we just sat there, daydreaming of little Romeo’s and Juliet’s running around with pom-poms and serpent jackets. The future is bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! So I’m thinking that the next chapter will be the gender reveal. Let me know what the gender should be and leave Kudos and comment if you enjoyed this chapter. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	8. Chapter 8

**_“Thanks dad.” I said, pulling him into a tight embrace._ **

**_After that, we just sat there, daydreaming of little Romeo’s and Juliet’s running around with pom-poms and serpent jackets. The future is bliss._ **

 

** 1 Month Later.... **

**Betty POV:**

I must have been pacing around my room for like half an hour now. My bump was a little more noticeable now. I was four and a half months and couldn’t fit into my jeans anymore. Frustrated, I decided to get professional help. 

“MOM!” I yelled. 

Panicked she burst into my room. “What honey? What?”

“They don’t fit!” I cried, my jeans hanging off my knees. 

“Oh honey... that’s okay! That means you can wear skirts and dresses now!” She tried to sooth. 

“But jeans are my thing.” I frowned. “I could try yoga pants and a t-shirt?”

”Sure! Let’s try!” She said. 

I grabbed pair of black yoga pants and Jug’s S shirt. Then I put on my vans and walked out. My hair was tied in a bun, and I was too tired to put on makeup. 

“You look great! Let’s go!” She hurried me. Today was my appointment. We would find out the gender, or better yet, F.P. and my mom will. They are gonna tell the gang so they can organize the party. 

Driving to the doctor’s office, all I could do was pray. Pray for a healthy baby and my old weight back. 

“Alright, we’re here!” She was so excited, as was I. 

I looked out my window and saw Jug and F.P. They started to walk towards the car. Jug opened the door and kissed my lips. 

“Morning, beautiful. That shirt looks good on you.” He smirked. 

“Well, duh.” I laughed. “Hey, Mr. Jones.”

”Hi Betty. Are you ready?” F.P. asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I smiled. Taking Jughead’s hand, we walked into the hospital. 

In the waiting room, I was snuggled up to Jughead. I was so tired. I was done with morning sickness, THANK GOD! But I was gaining weight every day, and that just made me mad. While that does mean that the baby is healthy and growing, I’m constantly annoyed that everyday, more and more clothes continue to not fit. I may not even fit into Juggies shirt anymore. 

“Betty Cooper?” The nurse asked. 

Standing, we followed the nurse into the room. She took the usual blood and urine tests. After a while, Dr. Kelly came in. 

“Betty, Jughead! Parents! And baby!” She said happily. “Today is the big day, are we ready?”

“Very!” My mom laughed. We all laughed with her. 

“Good. Betty, if you can lift up your shirt, I’m just going to examine your bump.” Dr. Kelly said. I lifted up my shirt just past my belly, she placed her hands on my bump and I winced. _Cold_ , I thought. “Sorry, hun! You seem to be growing nicely.”

I frowned. “I’m fat.”

“No you’re not! You look great, actually for a pregnant woman. When I was pregnant with my first kid, I looked like a whale.” She said. We laughed. That made me feel better. 

“So how will this work out? Will you call them about the gender or have them stay back when we leave?” Jug asked. 

“I’ll just keep them back for a few minutes.” She said. 

“Alright. Ah! I’m so excited!” My mom cheered. Giggling, I lifted up on my shirt and laid on my back, Jug grabbed my hand. Then the doctor pulled a curtain so we couldn’t see the monitor.

”So are F.P. and I going to get pictures so they don’t know yet or...” My mom started. 

“Yes, after I tell you, you will get photos.” The doctor smiled. “You ready? You know what to expect.”

I felt the cool gel being moved around my belly. My mom was rubbing my knee and F.P. had a hand on Jughead’s shoulder. 

“Found it! Alright, baby looks healthy. It looks to be the size of two baseballs put together. OH! I just got these!” Dr. Kelly exclaimed. She walked over to the counter and came back with a clay baby. “This is the size of your baby right now. You are exactly four and a half months.”

“Wow.” I breathed. Jughead kissed the back of my hand. Dr. Kelly cleaned off my belly. I was done. 

“Alright, so you two are done. Mom, dad. You can stay behind. See you this time next month guys!” She waved. 

Jug and I walked out. He pulled me into a tight hug. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” I smiled. 

“Ah! Yay!” I heard my mom shout. 

“Oh god.” I panicked. “This is so stressful.”

“You’re okay, baby.” Jughead said, rubbing small circles on my back. The door then opened, revealing my mom and F.P. 

“Okay, let’s not talk about the gender until tomorrow. You guys have to go to the Wyrm and give the news to Toni. Then her and the rest of the gang will plan the party. Got it?” I said a little too fast. 

“Honey, it’s okay. We got this. Don’t stress it’s bad for the baby.” My mom soothed. 

“You two can go to the trailer with my truck. We’ll go to the Wyrm.” F.P. said. 

“Thanks dad.” Jughead said. “See you guys later.”

 

** The Next Day **

 

_Oh my god_ , I thought. _I’m gonna find out today_. 

I decided to dress cute today with my color of choice, blue for boy. I wore my serpent jacket, a blue maxi dress with white sandals and a white flower crown. I wore simple makeup and had my hair down and curled. 

Grabbing my purse, I went downstairs and saw my mom. She wore pink and blue, probably to not give it away. 

“You ready?” I asked. 

“Oh honey, you look gorgeous!” She smiled. “Jughead is going to lose his shit.”

“Mom!” I laughed.

Once we were at the Wyrm, I got out to see Jughead wearing his usual black clothes and serpent jacket, but now with pink suspenders and football marks on his face. 

“You look crazy!” I laughed. 

“You look hot.” He smirked. Giggling, I grabbed his hand and we walked into the bar. Instantly I saw a multitude of blues and pinks surrounding the bar. All my friends were inside, chilling out. It made me so happy that the Northsiders and Serpents were cool with each other. 

“Our King and Queen have arrived!” Cheryl announced, sparking cheers from across the bar. We walked over to our friends and began to hang out. 

“Guys! This looks great! Thank you.” I gushed. 

“We have stations!” Kevin yelled, pointing to each station. There was a gender guessing station, face painting, snacks, presents, and a makeshift tattoo parlor. “Sweet, with a hint of spice. 

“It’s awesome, thank you.” Jughead smiled. 

After hanging out for a while, Veronica made her way to the stage. 

“Alright, guys! Are we ready to find out the gender?!” She shouted. Cheers erupted from the bar. “Okay then! So there is a bike out back with the color of the gender inside. Sweet Pea is going to ride the bike and the smoke will HOPEFULLY come out. Let’s go!”

Thats what I love about Ronnie, she comes up with the most clever ideas. Walking outside, Sweet Pea made his way to the bike. He was arrested about a month ago, but was released on bail by Sierra McCoy, who had Chuck locked up instead. 

“We ready?!” He shouted. “Countdown!”

“Three! Two! One!” We all shouted. He revved the engine and drove off, a big cloud of pink smoke filling the sky.

“It’s a girl!” I shouted. I cried and clung onto Jughead who proceeded to kiss my entire face. I was so lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYA YAYA!! It’s a girl!! We’ve got a little Juliet on our hands! If you enjoyed this chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Also, let me know if you like how I did the gender reveal. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give thanks to Meg for helping me out with the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy where we take things!!

**_“We ready?!” He shouted. “Countdown!”_ **

**_“Three! Two! One!” We all shouted. He revved the engine and drove off, a big cloud of pink smoke filling the sky._ **

**_“It’s a girl!” I shouted. I cried and clung onto Jughead who proceeded to kiss my entire face. I was so lucky._ **

 

 

** Betty POV: **

“Awe! Thanks Kev!” I smiled as I held up the little duckie baby mobile. “She’s going to love it!” 

“Ducks were my thing when I was a baby, so being that I’m her FAVORITE uncle, I decided to pass it on.” He laughed, putting an emphasis on the favorite. Everyone laughed. 

“It’s awesome dude.” Jughead said. 

We have received a plethora of gifts for little Juliet. Tiny moccasins from Toni, a teddy bear from F.P., my old nightlight from Polly, designer onesies from Veronica, a My First Lullaby cd from Arch, and from my mom, my baby blanket with rainbows on it. Next up was Cheryl. 

“She should be like me when she goes to high school.” She said. I opened the little box and pulled out a set of Blue and Gold Pom-Poms. A tear slipped out of my eye. It was so simple, yet so sweet. 

“Cheryl... she’s going to love these! And you will be the first one we send pics to, trust me. Thank you!” I cried. Stupid hormones. I looked rediculous. 

Finally was Sweet Pea. He handed Jughead a box with a little Serpent tag. 

“Someone had to help me wrap it up, but we thought that with her being royalty, that she deserved this.” He said, his usual resting bitch face on. “Thanks again, Tones.” She gave him a curt nod in response.

Jughead opened the box, pulling out a little teal Serpent Jacket, truly fit for a princess. An once again, I was crying. These hormones are making me look really bad right about now.

“Holy shit, Pea! This is so cool!” Jughead laughed, then looked at me weird. “Uh, baby?? You okay?” He laughed.

”I hate hormones!” I sobbed into my hands, then the sobs turned into laughter, sparking laughs from across the bar. “It’s beautiful, Sweet Pea. Thank you!”

“Yea, no problem.” He muttered.

“So, what’s the name gonna be?” Archie asked.

I looked at Jughead to answer.

”Well, we chose to name her after our favorite Shakespearean novel. Her name will be Juliet. Juliet Cooper-Jones.” While some awed, mom glared a Jughead. Getting the memo, he corrected, “Or Jones-Cooper. We can discuss later.” 

“Ok. I’m pooped. Guys, thank you. Seriously. This baby is going to have the biggest family behind her. We love you guys!” I said, yawning a little. 

“We love you too!” Everyone was saying.

“Jug, can you stay over for a while. I need a good, long nap before our date.” I chuckled. 

“Sure thing, princess. Thank you guys again! See you all later!” Jughead smiled. He was genuinely happy, and that made me tear up. _UGH HORMONES KNOCK IT OFF!_

Back at the trailer, I was cuddled into Jugheads arms on the couch, rebel without a cause playing softly on the screen in front of us. I was about to drift off to sleep, but was awoken from the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Grunting I sat up.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jughead asked.

I didn’t feel sick, but I didn’t feel right. It was weird.

“Nothing, there’s just this weird feeling in my belly. Let me call my mom...” I started. 

“Wait! Betty! Could she be kicking?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, feel.” I said. 

He put his hands on my belly, they were relatively warm compared to Dr. Kelly’s. His face lit up with realization. 

“She’s kicking! Betts, she’s kicking!” He laughed. “This is amazing, baby!”

It didn’t feel wrong now. It felt... right. We sat and enjoyed the feeling. A while later it was time for dinner. Jug said it was a surprise. 

“Okay, I’m gonna blindfold you now.” He said. 

“Baby, I’m pregnant. We can’t go all 50 Shades of Grey right now.” I laughed. 

“Just follow me.” He urged. 

We rode in the car for about 10 minutes, and then stopped. I was nervous, Jug never really does surprises. 

“This way.” He has his hand on the small of my back to guide me. “Okay, now I’m going to carry you.

“Okay...” I said nervously. He then picked me up bridal style and walked me down some stairs. Then I was put down, I wobbled, but he had his hold on me so I wouldn’t fall.

“Okay, you ready?” He asked  I nodded my head and he removed the blindfold. I blinked a couple times to get used to the light. I looked around to see that we were in the Speakeasy underneath Pop’s.

“Did you do all of this?” I asked, tears pricking my eyes as I looked around in wonder.

“Yup, with a little help from Ronnie and Pop.” He lightly chuckled. The room was stripped of all tables but one, had baby pink accents, and gnocchi on the crystal china. 

“I love it, Juggie. Thank you!” I smiled.

“Anything for my Queen.” He smiled and led me to the table. A bartender came out, pouring sparkling cider in each of our glasses.

“To us.” He smiled.

“To us.” I smiled back.

To my king, and my little Juliet. That’s all I wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe! So cute! I love that the jacket is teal. Also let me know if you enjoyed the chapter by leaving Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	10. Chapter 10

**_“To us.” He smiled._ **

**_“To us.” I smiled back._ **

**_To my king, and my little Juliet. That’s all I wanted._ **

 

**Betty POV:**

“How about this one?” I asked Polly, a little cupcake dress in my hand. 

“Awe! She’s going to look so cute!” She gushed. 

We were out shopping at BabyCo, a baby store in the mall. So far we have socks, onesies, blankets, bows, dresses, and yada yada yada. We were walking over to the toy section, when I saw a little snake teething toy and a little snake plushie. 

“Oh my god, Polls! Look at these! Jughead will love this!” I smiled. 

“Oh my god, so cute! Damn this baby is gonna be so spoiled.” She laughed. As we continued down the aisle, I felt the usual little flutters I’ve been feeling for a few days now. 

“Hey, Polly. She’s kicking.” I smiled, placing a hand on my belly. “Come here!”

Walking over, She placed her hands on my belly. The baby instantly started to kick. 

“Ha! I think she recognizes me!” She chuckled. 

“She’s gonna have to, since you’re the godmother.” I said slyly. 

“Wha...what? Wait really?!” She asked excitedly. 

“Who else would I pick? You’re perfect for the role!”I laughed. “Also your my sister so you’re legally obliged to.” 

“Yay! Juniper and Dagwood are gonna be the best god-siblings.” I have no doubt about it. 

We continued our day. Then I decided I wanted bisque, so we went to Pop’s for lunch. 

“Hi ladies! How are you today?” Pop greeted us as he did everyday. 

“Hey Pop! Goin’ good!” I smiled. 

“How’s the little one doing?” He asked. 

“She’s good. We’re taking a break from shopping now cause I’m craving tomato bisque!” I laughed. 

“Coming right up! Polly, anything for you?” He asked. 

“A turkey club, thanks!” She said. We then proceeded to make our way to our usual booth in the back. 

A waitress cane over and gave us our usual milkshakes. As I started to drink my shake, I kept spacing out, not really listening to Polly talk. Instead, I was focused on a man who had just walked into the diner. A man I hoped would be gone for good. A man by the name of Chuck Clayton. 

Grasping onto Polly’s hand, I said in a panic, “Chuck’s here.” 

“Wait, what?! I thought he got arrested?” She whispered angrily. 

“His dad’s a really well known lawyer, remember? He probably got him out.” I huffed angrily, tears threatening to spill.

Then, in a sudden movement, his eyes locked with mine. And that was all it took for the tears to fall. While Polly tried to comfort me, she was looking to Pop with a solemn face, pleading with her eyes to get him the hell out. Getting the memo, Pop brought Chuck outside. 

“Betty? He’s gone. It’s okay.” Polly tried to soothe, but it didn’t help. 

“Just because he’s out of the diner doesn’t mean he’s not out of my life! He’s always gonna find a way back in, to hurt me. To hurt my baby. To hurt Jug.” I cried. 

“Okay... I’m gonna go get some to-go boxes and we’ll go home.” She said, getting up to leave. 

“Okay. Be back quick.” I pleaded. Then I was alone, but only briefly. 

On the way home, I had a tight grip on Polly’s hand, not willing to let go. We pulled up in front of the house. Some tears were still escaping my eyes, but not as bad as before. I walked up to my room, stripping out of my clothes as I went. Polly followed behind with a tub of ice cream that she bought and The Peanuts Movie. I went to my closet, pulling Jugheads shirt out and over my head. It still has his smell, but that made me sad again. 

Falling on the bed, I began to cry hysterically. Polly, frightened, left for my bathroom and said, “Hey, Betty? I’m gonna be right back okay. Have some ice cream. Talk to the baby, it helps.”

“Oh...okay, Polls.” I sniffled. Then, I heard a phone ring. 

 

**Jughead POV:**

“Man, come on! You gotta let me win sometimes!” Archie whined. We were playing pool at the Wyrm, having a small guys night out with Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. She insisted to come because she’s apparently the “Best” at pool, and free will. No one argued. 

“Well then you have to get better!” I laughed. 

“How’s Betty?” Archie asked. 

“She’s doing good. She’s out baby shopping with Polly right now. I’m gonna go with her another day.” I said. I was so excited. Reaper, a serpent who I’ve gotten really close to, has a kid. He says that one of the best privileges is going shopping and talking to the baby. For such a big guy, he’s a major softie. 

“How far along is she?” Toni asked. 

“Almost five months. This is going by so quick!” I chuckled. 

“Well, everyone here is so excited to meet her.” She smiled. Like Reaper, the serpents have MAJOR soft spots for babies. The bartender, Hawkeye, brings in his kid once a week. He’s a hit, and the serpents could very easily be mistaken for babies themselves. 

“We’re gonna have so many babysitters on hand.” I laughed. 

“By the way, Reaper told me to give you this. Said to open it with Betty.” Toni said, handing me a small white bag. 

I was about to thank her, when I heard Archie yell behind me, “YES I GOT ONE!”

“Dude? Really?! You cheated!” I said dumbfounded. 

“You wouldn’t stop talking, so I took it upon myself to get our team up a point.” Archie said, high fiving Sweet Pea. 

“You don’t always have to follow the rules Jug...” Sweet Pea started, but was stopped by the ringing of my phone. 

“Sorry dude, one sec.” I said, making my way to a quieter part of the bar. I answered the phone. “Hello?”

”Jughead? It’s Polly.” The voice said frantically. 

“Polly? What’s wrong? Is Betty okay?” I asked concerned.  

“Betty’s having a really bad panic attack. Chuck’s back. I’m scared for her and the baby.” She huffed angrily. 

“I’m on my way. Tell her to hold tight.” I said, grabbing my keys out of my jacket. I sent a quick text to the others telling them where I was, then I was off. “I’m coming, baby. I’m coming.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Baby shopping is underway! Let me know of some themes for the baby room. And tell me what you think about Chuck being back! Also if you enjoyed then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> This chapter contains mentions of self harm. Read at your own risk.

**_“Betty’s having a really bad panic attack. Chuck’s back. I’m scared for her and the baby.” She huffed angrily._ **

**_“I’m on my way. Tell her to hold tight.” I said, grabbing my keys out of my jacket. I sent a quick text to the others telling them where I was, then I was off. “I’m coming, baby. I’m coming.”_ **

 

**Jughead POV:**

Ireached the Cooper house in just a few short minutes, my mind racing with countless thoughts every second. My hands, calloused from my tight grip on the handles. My legs, weak. Weak of worry and pain from the sudden cold. My heart, numb. Numb from the never ending fear of losing her. 

I jumped off my bike and ran into the Cooper house. Up the stairs and around the corner, a distraught Polly Cooper was standing, handkerchief in hand. 

“Jughead...” She cried. I pulled her into my arms, giving her a tight, comforting squeeze. I was about to pull away, but she stopped me, whispering close into my ear, “Help her.”

Nodding, I slowly and cautiously make my way into her room. I was not prepared in the slightest. There was Betty, collapsed on the floor, slamming her face into her pillow. She was in hysterics, her face red from the constant force of the feathery object. 

Immediately, I rush to her side and scoop her into my arms. I hugged her close as she straddled my lap, painful moans escaping her throat. I felt helpless, destroyed. I began to examine her marks. Scratches up and down her arms, drops of blood littered the wounds. She had reopened her wounds on her palms, and her face was slightly bruised. 

I’ve never seen her have a panic attack this extreme. She looked... broken, in a sense. 

“Baby, talk to me.” I breathed, tears escaping my eyes. Her cries had turned into quiet sobs. 

“He...he’s back, Juggie! He’s b...back!” She cried. She looked so tired. 

“I know, baby. I know. Lay down with me. Try to sleep.” I soothed. I kicked off my shoes and carried her to the bed, pulling the duvet over our bodies. My arms a cage that no one can get through. I was scared. Scared for my love, and for my baby. This amount of stress could hurt her, and cause Betty to hurt herself along the way. 

Soon enough, Betty was snoring softly. She looked to finally be at peace. I heard footsteps coming towards the room. Gripping Betty tighter, I awaited the person about to enter. The door opened, revealing Alice and Kevin. Kissing Betty’s head softly, I carefully climbed out of the bed and walked out of the room to talk to them. 

“What the hell happened?” Alice asked. 

“Chuck’s back. Polly called me up and told me that Betty was having a really bad panic attack. I came here, and I found her on the floor hitting herself with a pillow. She had bloody scratches on her arms, the pillow bruised her face, and she reopened the wounds on her hands. She’s not okay, guys.” I softly cried. Alice pulled me into a tight hug, I cried harder onto her shoulder. 

“I can get my dad to get rid of Chuck.” Kevin offered. “I just find it crazy. When we did the musical, he was so kind. He said he changed, now he did this?! It shall not stand!” 

“How is she now?” Alice asked. 

“Good. Asleep. I hope the baby is okay, too.” 

“She should be. I had a lot of panic attacks when I was pregnant with Betty. Household drama. Betty had nothing wrong with her when she was born.” Alice said. 

“Okay then. I’m gonna go back in there. Watch over her.” I yawned. 

“Thank you, Jughead. For being here.” Alice said. 

I nodded in response and made my way back to the bed. I climbed in and wrapped my arms around her small body. I placed a long, lingering kiss to the back of her head and smiled, sleep overtaking my body. 

 

**Betty POV:**

I woke up refreshed, smiling. I turned to see my beautiful boyfriend, snoring into my pillow. He had a protective hand placed over my belly. I smiled and kissed him on the nose, causing him to stir. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” I giggled. 

“Morning, Betts.” He yawned. Looking at me, he began to frown. “Your face, baby.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” I whispered, ashamed of myself. 

“No, stop!” He demanded. “You do not get to apologize for this. This was all Chuck’s fault. He’s sick in the head, and should burn in the pits of hell for what he did to you and the baby.” 

I smiled at his mentioning of the baby. He was going to make the perfect father.

A while later, we were cuddled on the living room couch. Mom was at the register, and Polly took the twins to the park, so we had the whole place to ourselves. A bowl of popcorn and muddy buddies sat on the table in front of us, The Peanuts Movie playing on the screen. 

“Hey, Betts?” Jug asked. 

“Yes, Juggie?” 

“Reaper got the baby a present.” He said, grabbing a white bag from the side of the couch. 

“Oh, really? Cool!” I said sitting up, groaning as I accidentally banged my torn up arm on the couch. “Ow... god damnit!”

“You okay, Betty?” He asked concerned. 

“Yup, just banged my arm.” I grunted. “Wanna open the present?” 

Jughead kept a solumn look on his face, but smiled nonetheless. “Sure, Betts.”

Propping myself up against his side, we began by pulling a letter out of the bag. It said...

_Dear Jughead and Betty,_

_When my wife told me that she was pregnant with my daughter Allison, I was overcome with joy. Content with love and the will to protect her no matter what. However, my mother soon died. I never got to tell her that Majory was pregnant. I fell into depression, and got arrested for drunk driving. I realized then, in that moment, that I needed to be there for my wife, and my baby. So, I turned to God. He is my savior, and I would like to pass that to your baby, your family. You both have long lives ahead of you with your little one. I hope you turn to God to protect you when others can’t. Enjoy the gift, I hope it come in handy and brings you peace._

_With love,_

_Reaper_

I stared at the letter, a tear slipping out of my eye. A beautiful sentiment from a man who has become a second father of sorts to Jughead and I. Jughead was smiling down at me. I reached into the bag, pulling out a white box. Inside there was a small cross necklace and tiny matching earrings for the baby. Also inside was a gold rosemary. Our baby would be loved and protected, by me and Jug, by the serpents, and by God. We were safe. That’s all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad that it all worked out! Also let me know if you think Reaper’s gift is cute! If you enjoyed this chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Our baby would be loved and protected, by me and Jug, by the serpents, and by God. We were safe. That’s all that mattered._ **

 

**Betty POV:**

I stood on the steps of Riverdale High, contemplating whether or not to actually enter. I have been at home since Sweet Pea outed me to the whole cafeteria. I was showing much more now, already almost five and a half months. I wore some pastel leggings, a black T-shirt, my serpent jacket, and some black Uggs. 

Deciding to enter, I push open the doors to the High School. Kids bustling and shouting in the halls. Couples making out, kids texting, and geeks reading. Not even five seconds in the school, and all eyes were on me. With this shirt on, my bump was VERY noticeable. 

I kept my face down, praying for people to move on, to make use with their own damn lives. 

“Hey Betty!” I voice said behind me, a tear slipping out of my eye. “C’mon, bitch. Answer me!”

Turning around to face the monster, I wipe my eye. “What, Chuck? What could you possibly want with me now?” The school crowded around the two of us, wondering what to do. 

“To finish our conversation. How’s the baby? You look... big.” He sneered. Tears escaping my eyes more freely now. 

“Please... don’t.” I choked out. Chuck started to walk towards me, when a figure stood in front of me. 

“Wow, I really thought you learned your lesson from the last time. Remember?” It was Jughead. Bless him. 

“Move Jughead. I just want to talk to Betty.” Chuck smiled. It was evil, disgusting. 

Jughead then stared towards the crowd. “Pull our your phones, record this.” He said. “Chuck here, about two months ago, beat up Betty.” Gasps were heard from the crowd. 

“Jughead, I swear to go...” Chuck started, but was cut off by Jug’s fist connecting with his face. Stumbling, Chuck fell on his ass. 

“You do not talk to Betty again. You do not touch her. You don’t even fucking come NEAR her! Or you will pay, and I don’t think you want that to happen again.” Jughead sneered. I smiled of pride, tears slowing to small drops.

The crowd stopped their videos. Some went to call the police, others held Chuck down. The rest comforted Betty. When Chuck was taken away by Sheriff Minetta, Jughead threw his arms around me. I kissed him hard on the lips. People stared, but I didn’t care. Chuck was gone. Our little family was safe. 

The next hour was fairly normal. A lot of people came up to me and were really nice, there were some haters, though. Like Ethel Muggs, who simply stated that my baby was making me look too fat, so I smiled and flipped her the fucking bird. To say she looked shocked would be an understatement. 

At lunch, I sat at my usual table with the Serpents. Jughead has his arm around me and I was laughing at a joke Toni had said. I was eating my newest craving, burgers filled with nacho cheese Doritos. Fangs looked at me like I was an alien. 

“Don’t blame me, blame the cravings.” I laughed. Suddenly, my stomach began to hurt. I gasped in pain and gripped onto the table. Jughead looked at me worried. 

“Betty? Baby? What’s wrong?” He asked frantically. I dug my nails into my palms, Jughead was too late to stop me. 

“I...I’m fine.” I lied. “I just... OW!!” I cried out. 

Jughead and Toni immediately went to my aid. People started to watch. They looked concerned, scared for me. 

“Someone call an ambulance!” Toni yelled. Jughead held me, cradling my head against his chest so try to calm me. But the pain continued to grow worse. 

After about ten minutes of excruciating pain, the Paramedics arrived and placed me on a stretcher. Jughead followed me into the back and held my hand. 

“I’m scared, Juggie.” I cried, squeezing his hand until it was white. 

“You’ll be okay. You both will!” He said, though he sounded as if he doubted himself. 

We arrived at the hospital soon after, and I was placed in a room. Pain meds were given to me and I gladly accepted them. Soon enough, Dr. Kelly came in. 

“Betty, Jughead. You had quite a scare today, I’m guessing?” She asked. 

“Yea. I was in lunch, and this awful pain began to grow in my abdomen. I’m scared. Am I okay? Is Juliet okay?” I asked. 

“You and Juliet are both PERFECTLY fine.” She smiled. “You experienced what is commonly known as Braxton Hicks Contractions. They are contractions that come too early. But you are not in labor!”

“Oh thank god! We’re not quite ready yet.” I laughed. 

“Well, you may want to start to get ready. Since you had Braxton Hicks, and you’re a teenager, AND this is your first baby, you may end up having a premie. You would be at most a month early.” She said. 

She continued to talk, but I couldn’t listen. Premature? She can’t be premature!

“Would this negatively affect the baby? If she’s too early?” Jughead asked. 

“It could, but let’s worry about that path when we cross it.” Dr. Kelly said. 

After we left the hospital, Jughead and I went back to his trailer. We were napping on the couch, bodies pressed against each other, keeping each other safe and warm. I awoke suddenly, so not wanting to wake the handsome snorer beside me, I carefully got up from the couch and made my way outside. 

I sat on the steps of the trailer and breathed in the cool night air. The baby began to kick, so I placed a hand on my belly. I began to speak to her. 

“Hey, little one.” She kicked again. “You gave us quite the scare today. We’re so excited to see your little face. Mommy and daddy, the Serpents, our friends. Your grandparents!” I didnt notice that Jughead was watching, smiling to himself. 

“It’s a crazy world out here, but we got you. You are already so loved.” I whispered. 

“As are you, princess.” A voice said from behind me. 

“Oh! Jug! You scared me!” I laughed. 

“I know.” He smiled. 

“I love you.” I said, placing a hand on his cheek. 

“I love you too. So much.” He whispered, leaning in. We kissed for only a few seconds, yet it felt like an eternity. We would be okay. We were always okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fuck you Chuck!! He got what was coming to him! If you enjoyed the chapter, then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue! Alrighty, bye guys!!


	13. Chapter 13

**_“I love you.” I said, placing a hand on his cheek._ **

**_“I love you too. So much.” He whispered, leaning in. We kissed for only a few seconds, yet it felt like an eternity. We would be okay. We were always okay._ **

 

** Betty POV: **

“I’m not gonna pass this year.” I huffed. Archie, Jughead, Veronica, and I were all in the student lounge. I had just come back from a calculus test I took. 

“Oh please.” Veronica laughed. “If anyone’s gonna pass this grade, it’s you!”

“But, little one in here has kept me out of school for weeks.” I pointed to my belly. 

“Well you gotta deal with that.” She smiled. “That means she’s healthy.”

Veronica went to touch my belly, but I pulled away, a sad expression adamant on my face. Veronica looked hurt. 

“Sorry.” I mumbled. “Not here. I’m not ready.” 

“Oh... okay. I understand.” She sighed. 

“Yo, Jug!” A voice called out from behind us. I turned around to see the Serpents. “We’re all going to Sweetwater River to swim later. You and Betty should come.”

“Betts, do you want to?” Jug asked.

“If you’ll let me stay in the sand and read, sure! Let’s do it!” I grinned. 

“Cool. See you two later.” Sweet Pea said. 

A while after school, Jug and I made our way to the river. Spotting the others, we waved and began to walk to the water. I found a spot on the sand to read and chill, and jug immediately went to the water. Well, not before he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Toni came up and sat down next to me. 

“Hey mama.” She laughed. I started to giggle. “Why won’t you come in the water?”

“Are you kidding? With the way my body looks right now? I’m huge!” I frowned, throwing my hands into the air. 

“Are you kidding? You look hot!” She assured. “Plus, no one can look worse than him.” She pointed to Jug. His hair was a mess and full of sand. I laughed. 

“Yea, but he’s Jug. That’s his shtick...”

“Okay then, you leave me no choice. JONES!!” Toni called out. Jughead came walking over. 

“Yea, Tones?” He asked.  

“Tell Betty she looks hot. She says she looks huge.” Toni sighed. 

“Baby, you look beautiful.” Jughead said. “And you are NOT huge, do you hear me?”

”I’m just nervous. I want to go in, but my bump is so noticeable in my suit.” I frowned. 

“Walk in with me. If anyone sends you a hateful glare or rude comment, they’re dead. Got it?” He said, holding out his pinkie. 

Gathering up my courage, I connected my pinkie with his. “Got it.”

Standing up, I took off my coverup, revealing my swimsuit. It was a black one piece with orange and pink plaid stripes on it. Jughead held out his hand, and I nervously accepted. Once my feet touched the water, I felt relief. 

We wadded, splashed, and laughed. It was so much fun, that we didn’t even realize how much time had passed. For a while, Jug and I were holding onto each other, kissing and feeling the baby kick. She was really active today. It was nice. 

“Ugh! Cheryl! Why don’t we do that?!” Toni huffed in annoyance, pointing at us.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Cheryl shouted. 

“They’re so lovey dovey! We never do that!” She laughed. 

“Really? You wanna try me?!” Cheryl tested, grabbing Toni and placing a kiss on her lips. The other Serpents cheered and laughed. 

After a while, we decided to head on home. The serpents took their bikes, so it was just Jug and I walking back to my house. We were holding hands, walking in comfortable silence. Well, until Jughead spoke up. 

“So... I was thinking. We should all go hang out sometime soon. You, Archie, Veronica, and I. We never hang out anymore. We can even bring Kevin, if you want!” He said. 

“Jug... I would love that. But what about all of the people that don’t know I’m pregnant? What if they judge me?” I frowned, my nerves taking over. 

“Baby... I will personally deal with them. Besides, you have to face your fears sometime. We’re gonna have a baby soon!” He chuckled. I smiled at the thought. “Might as well get started!” 

“Okay.” I smiled. 

“Great! That’s great, Betty!” He said excitedly. “Maybe we could go bowling, then have dinner at Pop’s. Like old times?” 

“I’d love that.” I giggled. “I’m so excited for Juliet to come. We still have to finish shopping! We have to plan the room, get packed for the hospital, save up money for bills, and even ta...” I was rambling. There was still so much to do!

“Betty, Betty, Betty.” Jughead calmed. “We will cross those paths when we get to them. But for now, let’s enjoy getting these small breaks!”

“You’re right.” I sighed. 

We continued to walk home after that. Home. Home with my mom, Polly, Jughead, and fetus Juliet. Home with happiness, content, and REALLY good fucking food! We would all be a home in a few months. We were ready, well almost. Soon. Very soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Betty’s rockin swimsuits! If you enjoyed this chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	14. Chapter 14

_**We continued to walk home after that. Home. Home with my mom, Polly, Jughead, and fetus Juliet. Home with happiness, content, and REALLY good fucking food! We would all be a home in a few months. We were ready, well almost. Soon. Very soon.** _

 

** Jughead POV: **

“Yes! Spare!” Archie shouted. 

“Arch, if you think a spare is good, then you’ve got a rude awakening coming when I beat you!” I laughed. 

We were all at the bowling alley. Me, Betty, Archie, Veronica, and even Kevin. We were on our second game. Veronica and Betty were taking about everything she missed at school, Kevin was trying to teach Archie how to play (failing, of course), and I was winning. 

It was my turn up, so I chose my ball, made my way to the platform, and, well, dropped the ball on my foot. 

“GAH!” I shouted, falling on my back in pain. Betty and the others came rushing over worried. 

“Juggie? Are you okay?” Betty asked, cupping my face with her cheek. 

“Yea I’ll be fine.” I forced a smile. Archie and Kevin helped me up and I began to walk back towards my ball. Lining up with the pins, I release the ball and manage to get another strike. 

“How the hell did you manage to do that on a hurt foot?!” Archie questioned annoyed. 

“I’m just that good, Arch. I’m just that good!”

I looked to my right and saw Veronica’s hand on Betty’s stomach. They were both smiling and laughing. My heart warmed because Betty was finally warming up to others. I was so proud. 

The game continued on for another two rounds. I won every single one of them. Archie, not surprisingly, came in last. We all decided to go to Pop’s for dinner. 

We walked in and sat at our usual booth. 

“Hey Pop.” I waved. 

“Hey kids!” Pop Tate smiled. “How are you today?” 

“We’re great! We just got back from the bowling alley.” I said. “Archie’s defeat was brutal.”

“Well, that’s something to practice. Maybe one day you can beat Jughead, Archie!” Pop laughed. 

“Then I’m gonna need a lot of practice.” He huffed. 

“So let me guess... the usual?” Pop asked, already knowing the answer. 

“You know it!” I grinned. 

“So, Betty. When are you and Jughead gonna go shopping? And when the hell are you gonna have a baby shower?!” Veronica questioned Betty. Betty looked stressed. Squeezing her hand from under the table, I assured her that it would be okay.

“We’re actua planning on goin shopping tomorrow.” I answered for Betty. “We want to get it all done.”

”Well then you have to let me plan the shower!” She insisted. 

“You and Polly both can! She’s the godmother, so it’s her duty, but I have no doubt in my mind that you all will work great together!” Betty smiled. 

“Great!” Veronica clapped dramatically. Pop then brought over our food, and we ate. We laughed and talked about random shit. I missed it. 

**Betty POV:**   


The next day, Jug and I made our way to the mall, eager to finish our shopping. We headed into the little IKEA and began to look around. 

“Okay... so we need a crib, high chair, rocking chair, changing table, wardrobe, clothes, toys, sheets...” I began to check off of our list. I was getting worked up, so Jughead grabbed my hands and kissed my lips. 

“I’m just gonna give it to you straight. You need to calm down. It’s not good for you or the baby.” He soothed. Damnit. I hated when he was right. “We’re gonna get everything, don’t worry.”

“You’re right, Babe.” I sighed, handing him the list. “Let’s just look around.”

After a while, we had most things checked off of our list. We had everything black wood, snake blankets, and Star sheets. I know, I know. It sounds weird, but the combo looks cute! Trust me! We also got a few more toys and clothes. Now we’re looking at shoes and dresses. 

“Awe! Jug! Look!” I squealed, walking towards a tiny pair of brown Uggs. “They look just like mine!”

“Those are cute, I have to admit.” Jughead laughed. “Look at these, Betts.” He pointed towards a tiny pair of black combat boots with little bows covered in glitter. 

“Our baby is going to be so stylish.” I giggled, smiling at the thought.  

“I’m excited. I know we’re only teens, and we were gonna wait for a long time, but I knew I wanted kids with you one day! If I get that chance early, I’m not gonna pass up on it.” He smiled, cupping my cheeks. I grinned and kissed him on the nose. 

“I love you.” I sighed, my heart full of love. 

“I love you more!” He shouted, causing for some people to look. 

“Baby! Shhh! People are staring. That’s not your forte!” I giggled, pressing a finger to his lips. 

“Awe, young love.” A voice said behind me. I turned to see a soon-to-be mom smiling at me. “How far along are you?” She asked. 

“Almost six months.” I said shyly. “Sorry about my boyfriend. He gets crazy sometimes.”  I laughed. 

“Oh honey... embrace it! At least he’s here for you. My boyfriend up and left me when he had the chance.” She said. “Now I don’t know y’all, but I can tell that he loves you. Enjoy it.” She smiled walking away. 

“Who was that?” Jughead asked. 

“A lady that you drew over after screaming that you loved me.” I laughed, playfully punching him in the chest. He faked pain. 

“Awe, Betts! How could you!” He dramatically cried, putting a hand over his “wound”. 

“Oh please. I’m pregnant and feel like shit everyday. That’s nothing. C’mon, let’s go!” I giggled. 

We left that day with a car full of clothes, toys, and sheets. The furniture would be delivered tomorrow, and Jug was gonna get paint for the walls. 

We were gonna have a fun filled day putting together the room, and I was so excited. We still had so much longer in our journey. She’s almost here, she’s almost here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Shopping is done! Also I’m so happy that the core 4 are hanging out again. If you enjoyed the chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	15. Chapter 15

**_We left that day with a car full of clothes, toys, and sheets. The furniture would be delivered tomorrow, and Jug was gonna get paint for the walls._ **

**_We were gonna have a fun filled day putting together the room, and I was so excited. We still had so much longer in our journey. She’s almost here, she’s almost here._ **

 

** Jughead POV: **

“Okay, so you said snakes and stars?” I asked, stirring cans of paints. 

“Yea, and then the furniture should be here within the hour. God we have so much to do!” Betty stressed. It’s been a long day for her. She has so much on her plate AND she feels sick all the time. 

Right now we were in the Cooper’s guest bedroom, which Ms. Cooper allowed us to make into a nursery. I had paint on my nose and there were piles of knick-knacks in the corner. Things like blankets, clothes, and toys. 

Turning to Betty, I placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead lightly. “Baby, you have to calm down. We’ll get it done.” I soothed. 

“Humph, how do you do that?” She asked. 

“Do what?” I asked confused. 

“Make everything right so easily. You’re amazing.” She said, a goofy smile overtaking her face. 

“I’m a writer. I have a way with words.” I said with a sly grin, my hand rubbing her cheek. 

“That you do, Juggie. That you do.” She laughed. 

Today, I was going to ATTEMPT to surprise Betty. Right now I was texting Veronica to call Betty. She was going to get her out of the house. Then, when she was gone, all of our friends would come over and help me complete the room. It would be such a big weight lifted off her shoulders. 

Sending the text, I turn to look at Betty. I smiled funnily at her and she laughed at me confused. 

“What?” She giggled. 

“I love you.” I said placing a small kiss on her lips. 

“I love you too, Jughead.” She said through giggles as I began to kiss every inch of her face. I was interrupted by a phone call. It was Veronica. 

“Ronnie, hey! What’s up?” Betty asked, putting the phone on speaker. 

“Betty! I’m having a crisis! Can you meet me at Pop’s? Hurry!” Veronica said hanging up, not giving Betty a chance to answer.

“You can go. We can do this later.” I said, pretending to be disappointed. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Yea, Yea go!” I said with a small smile. 

“Thanks, baby. I’ll call you later.” She said quickly kissing my lips. 

Once she was gone, I called Archie and the others to give them the A-Okay. After a few minutes, everyone was here and we were getting to work. 

“Hey man, where do you want the snake to go?” Archie asked. 

“I want a big one in the middle of that wall right there!” I said. 

“Jughead? What’s going on?” A voice said behind me. 

“Oh, hey Ms. Cooper. We’re decorating the room to surprise Betty. You can help if you want.” I offered.  

“Sure! Let me get into some jeans.” She said walking off. 

We continued to paint and paint until the walls were completely done. Cheryl and Sweet Pea were the artists, so they made the stars and snake. Finally, the furniture came. With the help of Archie and Toni, we got the furniture in and all set up. 

All we had to do now was decorate, so we did just that. 

 

**Betty POV:**

Rushing into Pop’s, I walked right over to our usual booth. I spotted Veronica on her phone, completely unaware of my presence. 

“Ronnie? What happened? What’s wrong?” I questioned frantically. 

“Betty, hey!” She said happily. “Sit!”

I sat confused, and looked at her weird. “You told me you were in a crisis. Why are you so happy?” I asked annoyed. 

“Oh.. I, uh...uhm. Oh! I remember! I need help with studying. I completely failed my last biology test.” She said. 

“Uhm, okay? What do you need help with?” I asked impatiently. 

“Uhm...biology?” She said. God this was gonna be a long night. 

After working with her for a few hours, I started to get tired, so I had to call it quits. 

“Ronnie, I’m gonna go. I’m so fucking tired.” I said, pressing a hand to my forehead. 

“Wait! No! Sleep here, uhm, on the...booth?” She said, not knowing what she was talking about. 

“Ronnie, what the hell is going on?” I said growing more and more agitated. 

Then, Ronnie got a text. Her face lit up. “Uhm, actually, yes! You can go home now!” She said excitedly. 

“Okay?” I said getting up to leave. Well, that was until she started talking again. 

“Wait! Let me come with you!” She shouted a little too loud. 

“Sure, fine, whatever. Let’s just go.” I said annoyed.

The drive home was quiet. When we got to the house I went straight to my room, only to find Jughead sitting on the bed, looking at ultrasound pictures. I smiled and walked towards him. 

“Hey, Juggie.” I yawned. 

“Hey, Betts.” He smiled. “Can you come with me, real quick? I need help in the room.”

“Jug, I’m really tired right now.” I sighed. 

“Just, come with me!” He urged. Giving up, I took his hand and I followed him to the nursery. I was not ready for what I saw. 

The nursery was completely done. The furniture was built, the walls were painted, and decorations were set up. It was perfect. 

“TADA!!!” Jug shouted, throwing jazz hands in the air. 

“Jug! Oh my god! When did you... how did you?!” I asked. 

“With a little help from the gang, we managed to distract you and get this done. Even your mom agreed to help.” He smiled. 

“Oh my...” I started, but stopped when I jumped into his arms and pressed a long kiss to his lips. “Thank you.” I smiled. 

“I love you.” He whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. 

“I love you, too.” I sighed. 

We were ready. Finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The room is complete!! Let me know what you think of the design. Also if you enjoyed this chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	16. Chapter 16

**_“I love you.” He whispered, pressing his forehead against mine._ **

**_“I love you, too.” I sighed._ **

**_We were ready. Finally._ **

 

** Betty POV:  **

“Mommy! Mommy! Guess what I learned today!” Juliet jumped. 

“What, baby?” I smiled at the girl. 

“I learned to count to 50! Want to hear?” She asked, a cheesy grin on her face. No one could say no to her. 

“Oh, of course, peanut!” I laughed, ruffling her raven hair. 

“Okie! One, two, three...” She started. 

“I’m home!” Jughead called from the door. Juliet, of course, stopped everything she was doing, and ran straight to her daddy. She was a total daddy’s girl. 

“Daddy!!” The little girl screamed running into Jug’s open arms, knocking him over. 

“I can count to 50, daddy!” Juliet smiled proudly, I laughed as Juliet pulled Jughead’s beanie off his head and put it on her own, the wool covering her eyes. 

“Oh my goodness! You’re a super genius! You have to show me!” Jug smiled. 

“Okie! One, two, three, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.” She began, but her voice morphed into an annoying alarm clock sound. 

Opening my eyes slowly, I punched my clock and snuggled close to Jughead. I was about to fall back asleep, but then I remembered what day it was. 

“It’s my birthday...” I whispered. “It’s my birthday!” Jumping onto Jughead’s lap, I leaned down and started peppering kisses all over his soft face. He started to stir, and connected my lips with his. 

“Now THIS this how I like to wake up.” He smiled tiredly. I laughed. 

“Well it was either that or food.” I said jokingly. 

“Now that you mention it, I’m really hungry.” He said, rubbing his stomach. Sitting up, he pulled my shirt up above my head and began to gently kiss my belly. 

“Baby! That tickles!” I giggled in between kisses. Then I felt the baby start to kick. “You woke her up.” I groaned. “She cannot be awake this early!” 

Ignoring me, Jughead began to whisper to the unborn child. “Kick to say happy birthday to mommy.” And as if right on cue, she kicked. She was totally gonna be a daddy’s girl. 

“Thank you, peanut.” I smiled. Jughead kissed my lips one last time. 

“Happy birthday, love.” He said, holding out a small pink box. 

“Awe! Baby!” I grinned, taking the box and excitedly ripping off the paper. I removed the lid and gasped at what I saw. A silver necklace with a small crown charm on it.

“Flip it over.” He said, tracing his fingers along my back. I flipped the charm over and smiled at what I saw. A message that read, ‘To my beloved. My beautiful Betts. Love, JJ.’

“Jug... it’s beautiful.” I whispered, a tear escaping my eye. 

“Here, let me put it on you.” He smiled. I moved my hair to my shoulder as he clasped the chain to my neck. I stared at him lovingly, then slapped him on the arm. “Ow! What?” He asked. Rubbing the spot I hit him on. 

“How much did you spend on this?!” I asked dumbfounded. 

“Not important.” He shrugged his shoulders, smiling his doofus grin that I love. 

“Jug...” I stared, but was cut off by my mother walking in. She was holding a tray with a slice of cake and tea. When she saw Jug and I, she quickly placed down the tray and turned around. 

“Oof! Am I interrupting something?” She asked embarrassed. But instead of a rude response, we just laughed. A lot. She turned around and looked at us confused. 

“Hey mom, look what Juggie got me.” I smiled, waving her over. She sat on the edge of the bed and held the charm in her hand. Her face lit up. 

“Oh my... you’re good with gifts.” She eyed Jug. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Oh and mom, feel! She’s really active, already.” I laughed. Mom placed her hands on my belly and smiled when a strong bump pressed against her hand. 

“Oh wow!” She laughed. 

“Hey, mom? Can you get me some jalapeños? Por favor?” I asked. Jug looked at me confused, but my mom understood. 

A while later, I was nibbling at my cake, which I covered with jalapeños. Jughead looked as if he would throw up the entire time. 

When it came time for the party, I ushered Jughead out so the girls and I could get ready. Veronica wore a dark purple lace dress, Toni her usual crop top and jacket, and Cheryl with her jacket and cherry red cocktail dress. 

“Go, put this on!” Veronica smiled. 

“What? This isn’t mine.” I said taking the dress in my hands. 

“Consider it part one of your present.” She said, enveloping me in a hug. 

I walked into my closet and slid on the dress. It was a dark blue skater dress that exentuated both my curves and my bump. I put on my Serpent jacket next and walked out, being met with stares. They looked at me in awe. 

“You look fucking hot!” Toni laughed. 

“You really do. Jughead’s gonna lose his shit!” Cheryl agreed. 

“Wow, I’m great with fashion!” Veronica laughed. 

We finished within the hour and began to head down the stairs. When Jughead saw me, he smiled the biggest, brightest smile that I have ever seen. 

“You look... gorgeous.” He said in awe. 

“Thank you.” I smiled. “You don’t look so bad, yourself.” I winked, heading over to the snack table. He laughed and continued to talk to Archie. 

I began to snack on chips and drink my sprite, chatting and dancing with my friends. When it became time to open gifts, everyone gathered around me on the sofas, and smiled as I opened each bag. 

“Veronica, oh my god!” I smiled as I held up a Rosie red romper, along with a tiny one to match. 

“I thought you guys would want to match. I tried to find one for Jug, but decided against it.” She said smugly. Everyone laughed. 

“It’s wonderful, Ronnie. Thank you.” I said, blowing her a kiss. 

So far I have received money, candy, clothes, books, and baby things. Next, my mom came up and handed me a card. 

“Polly mailed this in today.” She smiled. I took the card and opened it, two all-expenses paid tickets to San Francisco falling out. 

My mouth opened unknowingly. The card read, ‘Once that damn baby is born, you and Jug should fly out here and visit. Happy birthday sis. I love you!’

“Wow...” I gasped. 

“And now for the last present, one more from me.” Jughead said squatting beside my chair, holding out a little box. 

“More jewelry? Jug, please don’t say you spent a lot on me!” I sighed, smiling at him. 

“That’s not important! Just open it!” He laughed, motioning towards the box. 

I opened the small black box to reveal a silver band with a ruby red jewel attached. It was my birthstone.

“Jug...” I started, but what interuped his hand taking mine. 

“This is NOT an engagement ring. Not for a while, at least.” He laughed. “It’s a promise ring. A promise that I will marry you one day, and make our little family official. To love you forever.” His speech brought tears to my eyes. Everyone around us awed. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed my lips. 

“Cooper, you’re turning our King into a softie.” Fangs laughed. 

“He’s always a softie, he just acts real tough around you guys.” I rolled my eyes sarcastically, sparking laughter from around the living room. 

We continued to eat and dance until it was midnight. Everyone was gone, so Jug and I sat on the couch making out. 

*KNOCK KNOCK!!*

Groaning, I peel off of Jughead so he could answer the door. He came back in with a package. 

“Betty, it’s for you.” Jughead said handing me the gift. 

The front said ‘Betty Cooper’ In big, bold letters. I opened the package and reached inside, freezing when I felt the fabric. I reluctantly pulled it out of the bag and dropped it screaming when I saw it. It was a black hood, and a card that said, ‘Happy Birthday. From, Dad.’

Fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Betty is 17!! Tell me your thoughts on Hal’s gift. If you enjoyed this chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMER:  
> This chapter deals with cussing, self-harm, and suicidal thoughts/actions. Take caution when reading and enjoy.

_**“Betty, it’s for you.” Jughead said handing me the gift.** _

_**The front said ‘Betty Cooper’ In big, bold letters. I opened the package and reached inside, freezing when I felt the fabric. I reluctantly pulled it out of the bag and dropped it screaming when I saw it. It was a black hood, and a card that said, ‘Happy Birthday. From, Dad.’** _

_**Fuck...** _

 

**Betty POV:**

_That conceited, murderous bitch,_ I thought at I stared at my dad, who was asleep on his cot. I’ve been standing outside his cell for about ten minutes, planning on how I would talk to him. 

Getting fed up, I decided to just call out. “Dad!” I yelled, staring at his evil eyes as he jolted awake. If looks could kill, he’d be dead by now. 

“Ah, Betty.” He smiled sinisterly. “You came back.” He walked up to the glass. 

“Trust me, I wasn’t going to.” I glared, laughing dryly. 

“Then why did you?” He asked. 

“To get answers.” I said, reaching into my purse and pulling out the mask. “Why the FUCK would you send me this?!” 

“Why the FUCK are you pregnant?!” He mocked, harshly pointing one of his fat fingers at me. 

“That’s none of your business.” I spat, fed up with his games. 

“Remember what I did to sinners, Betty? They’re dead. Once I get out of here, some way, somehow, I’m coming for you next.” He glared, pounding at the glass. 

“Dad, you’re not getting out anytime soon.” I said. 

“You don’t know that. Watch out Betty... or you’ll turn out like all the other sinners in this town.”

“What about Polly? She was pregnant too!” I said. 

“I never got the chance to kill her. You were always there, protecting her helpless ass.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Cause she’s my sister, dad! You want to kill us because we’re pregnant. Well don’t worry about Polly anymore, she had the twins.” I growled. I was sick and tired of his antics! He’s a sinner, how the fuck can he not see that?!

“Whore.” He spat. 

“Excuse me?” I asked dumbfounded, tears brimming my tired eyes. 

“Whore. You’ll burn in hell. You are no longer my daughter, you’re a sinner.” He was angry, but I’m his daughter, well, was. Tears now freely flowing out of my eyes, I walked up closer to the glass barrier separating us. 

“Then you’re no longer my father.” I choked. Mustering up the courage, I placed my hand on my belly and let out one more sob before leaving. “Goodbye, Hal.”

”NEVER COME BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME! I’LL HAVE YOU DEAD!” He practically screamed. I ran out of the building, and didn’t stop until I was in my go to place to hide lately. My safe haven.

 

**Jughead POV:**

I stood in the shower in my dad’s trailer, thoughts roaming through my head. _Does he want to kill Betty? Did he escape his cell? Is he dead, and this is the second black hood? No, wait, TallBoy was the second one, damnit._ I turned off the shower and step out in only my towel, combing my raven hair in the mirror. 

Betty’s birthday was about a week ago. She’s just about seven months pregnant, and she was growing everyday. I decided to focus on Betty and Juliet for the time being. I was scared for her. I held Betty as she cried over her dad. He gave her a black hood, even the thought give me shivers down my spine. 

After a while, I was dressed and ready for the day. I decided to go to the Cooper house to check up on Betty and take her to breakfast. Riding up on my bike, the wind was cold, giving me a chill. It was early, so the roads were clear of other people. I rode faster. I felt free, like all of my worries have been lifted off of my shoulders. It made me feel alive. 

I got to the Cooper house in only a few minutes. I walked in to find a very stressed and distraught Alice Cooper sitting on the couch, wine glass in hand. 

“Hey, Ms. Cooper. Where’s Betty? We’re supposed to get breakfast at Pop’s.” I asked. 

She looked at me with sad eyes. “She left a note for me this morning. She said she was going to see her dad.” She sighed. “That was hours ago, I don’t know where she is.”

“She went to see Hal?” I asked confused. “Why?”

“Beats me. Maybe she wanted answers, or to just talk to him. I.. I just.... I just don’t know, Jughead.” She shook. She looked so tired, terrified. 

I walked over to Ms. Cooper and placed my hand on her shoulder. “My dad and I are gonna find her. Let me just call him and we’ll head out, okay?” I said, pain filling my eyes. 

She enveloped me in a hug. “Thank you, Jughead. You’re so good to her. I’m so sorry that I never trusted you before.” She cried. 

“That’s in the past. Let’s focus on finding Betty.” I soothed. 

Getting up I shot a quick text to my dad saying to meet me at the Cooper house. After about ten or so minutes, he came. 

“Son, Alice? What’s wrong?” Dad asked worriedly. 

“Betty’s missing.” Alice cried. “She went to see her dad and now we don’t know where she is!”

Dad walked over to Alice and drew her into a rib crushing hug. She clung on for dear life and cried. “We’ll find her, Alice. She couldn’t have gotten far.” He sighed, rubbing her back. Her tears stained his old, musty shirt. 

“We’ve gotta go, Dad.” I said trying to rush him out the door.

We walked for what felt like hours, days. It KILLED me inside that we couldn’t find her. She could be hurt, the baby could be hurt, they could be dead. With the cruel antics of Hal Cooper, anything could be possible. After about three hours of searching, we decided to go to Pop’s to get some coffee. I wasn’t going to rest until we found her, and I could tell my dad felt the same.

We walked into the diner, and we’re instantly greeted by a very worried Pop Tate.

“Jughead, I heard about Betty. There are some cops on the lookout right now, so sit and have a break.” Pop said, patting my back. 

I nodded a thanks to him and headed towards my usual booth, my dad following close behind. Cups of hot, strong coffee were placed on the table. As I drank the boiling liquid, it burned my tongue, but it made me angry. 

“What if we don’t find her?” I stressed to my dad.

“Boy, don’t say shit like that! You found Betty before, and we’re gonna do it again, you hear me?” He said, pointing a finger at me to prove his point.

“Yea, but we’ve already checked Sweetwater River, dad. I don’t know where else she could be.” I choked, tears beading on my face.

“We’re going to find her, son. Don’t worry.” He sighed, moving into my booth. He held me close as I silently cried into my coffee. I suddenly wasn’t thirsty anymore.

We kept searching after that, coming across cops along the way. They weren’t any help, though. They’ve been looking in the same places we have. “BETTY!” I would call out, but to no prevail, she never answered. I was starting to give up hope, until I heard silent sobs coming from the left of me. “Betty...” I muttered, taking off. My father followed behind.

I ran until my legs gave out, leaving me in the old Twilight Drive In. The sobs grew louder as I got closer. And then, I saw her. She looked broken. She had a cut on her head (probably from falling), fingernail marks on her palms, and bloody scratches on her arms. Her face was stained with tears and she was clutching her baby bump. I sprinted towards her and held her in my arms.

My father hadn’t witnessed one of her many panic attacks before, so he looked helpless. “Dad, call an ambulance!” I shouted, crying as I held onto Betty. “Baby, what happened?” 

“I...I saw m..my dad, Juggie. He’s g..gonna kill me. He called me a whore who’s gonna b..burn in hell!” She cried, I clutched onto her face with my hands. “I n..needed closure.” It was raining, and she was shivering. Her lips a light shade of blue.

“Baby, you keep hurting yourself! You can’t!” I sobbed. She was in the peak of her pain, wanting to feel something. But she couldn’t feel anything, her darkness wouldn’t let her.

“He wants me dead, Jug. So I tried to do the job for him.” She muttered under her breath, her breathing slowing. I tore off my flannel, ripping it and covering her wounds.

“You can’t leave me, Betty. You just can’t. You would leave me, along with little Juliet. I would be alone. You have to stay here with me, okay. You belong here!” I choked, kissing her forehead.

We sat for a while in silence waiting for the ambulance to come. I would look at her, asleep in my arms. I would focus on her breathing, making sure she wouldn’t leave me. She was going to be okay. Well, that’s what I thought until she jolted awake.

She looked at me, fear in her eyes. She looked to she ground and whispered, “Juggie, I’m bleeding.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe poor Betty... things will be looking up for her TRUST ME!! But in other cases, if you enjoyed then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	18. Chapter 18

**_We sat for a while in silence waiting for the ambulance to come. I would look at her, asleep in my arms. I would focus on her breathing, making sure she wouldn’t leave me. She was going to be okay. Well, that’s what I thought until she jolted awake._ **

**_She looked at me, fear in her eyes. She looked to she ground and whispered, “Juggie, I’m bleeding.”_ **

 

**Jughead POV:**

“HELP! We need a doctor!” I called out into the ER full of bustling patients. Dr. Masters came into view with a few other nurses. 

“What happened?” He asked while placing Betty on a gurney. The nurses put IVs in her arms. 

“She tried to hurt herself, she’s bleeding. She’s seven months pregnant.” I cried, my hand in Betty’s. 

“We’ll help her, don’t worry.” Dr. Masters said as he wheeled Betty off, my hand being yanked away from hers. I fell to the floor and my dad held me as I shook. My throat was pained from the gut wrenching sobs I cried. 

A while later, after calls were made to friends and family, about ten people sat in the waiting room. Veronica sat crying into Kevin’s shoulder. Archie was getting everyone coffee. The parents all sat talking, and I was being comforted by Toni and Fangs. Cheryl was sitting blank face, her hand lodged into Toni’s. 

“Betty Cooper?” A voice called out. It was Dr. Kelly. I shot up from my seat and ran up to her. 

“Dr. Kelly, how is she?” I asked, my eyes full of fear. 

“Betty is okay. Just some stitches on her head and bandages on the wounds on her arms and hands.” She said, looking around at everyone. 

“And the baby?” Ms. Cooper asked before I could. I looked at her. Her face was stained with old tears and worry was slapped on her face. 

“Well, Betty was in a state of shock when she arrived. Given that and the face that she had a major panic attack, it caused the baby to go into distress. We tried everything we could to keep her under control, but in order to save Juliet’s life, we had to deliver.” She informed, a solumn look apparent on her face. 

“Wait, what?! That’s too early!” I shouted. 

“Come with me, Jughead.” She said. I followed her to a bulletin board covered in Polaroids of babies. 

“These are all babies born prematurely. This one...” She pointed to a photo of a tiny baby boy. “He was born three months premature. Now he’s 13 and a straight A student.” She smiled. 

“Wow...” I breathed. 

“And this one. This is my daughter. She was born four months premature. Now she’s 25 and getting married next month. Juliet will be fine.” She smiled. 

“Th..thank you, Dr. Kelly.” I softly cried. 

“Anytime. Follow me, I’ll take you to Betty.” She waved. I followed her to a dimly lit room with a crying Betty on the bed, clutching her bump. 

“Betty, Betty, Betty. It’s okay. Juliet is okay.” I calmed, laying on the bed next to her and pulling her into my arms. 

“I know, but it’s weird. I’ve harbored this baby in here for seven months, Jug. It’s my fault that she’s out too early...” She whispered, drops of tears falling out of her eyes. I placed a kiss to her head. 

“But she’s okay, love. She’s here, and she’s alive! That’s what matters.” I said, rubbing her arm as she snuggled into me. 

“You’re right. You’re always right.” She giggled, wiping her tears away. “Let’s bring in everyone.”

After a while, everyone was in the waiting room and hanging out. “So, are you guys ready?” Toni asked. 

“We hope...” Betty sighed. “She’s just so little. It’s gonna be hard.”

“But were all gonna help. You guys aren’t alone in this.” Kevin said, placing a quick kiss on Betty’s cheek. 

“Thanks, guys. Really.” I said. Then, a nurse case in. 

“Alright, Mom And Dad. Are we ready to meet your little one?” She asked, a smile present on her face. 

“Yea.” Betty grinned. Archie and Cheryl helped Betty into a wheelchair and we left for the NICU. 

When we got there, the room smelled of hand sanitizer. There were little plastic cots that the babies slept on. They were all so tiny. Then, we reached Juliet’s cot. She had multiple wires and IVs coming out of her, a breathing tube in her nose, and a baby pink hat and blanket on. 

“There she is! She looks to be waking up right about now...” The nurse said quietly so she wouldn’t disturb the other babies. 

“Oh my god. She’s beautiful.” Betty whispered, eyes full of wonder as she stared at the baby. 

“Ready to hold her?” The nurse asked, picking up the tiny child. 

“Ye..yeah.” Betty breathed. The nurse brought the baby over to Betty, staying careful of the wires. When Juliet was in Betty’s arms, she jolted awake. “Hi, peanut.”

“Betts, she’s so precious.” I whispered, smiling as little Juliet looked up at me. “Hey, Juliet.”

She was adorable. She had raven hair like me, and Betty’s nose and green eyes. She was tiny, but perfect. She was ours. 

“Can we take photos?” Betty asked the nurse. 

“Sure, as long as there is no flash. That could throw off her stats.” She informed. 

“Here, get one of us.” Betty smiled, handing me her phone. 

“Ready? One... two... three.” I snapped about three photos. The baby stared in awe at Betty. I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face, no one could. After that she took some selfies, then it was my turn. 

“Ready to go to daddy?” Betty cooed at Juliet. Earning a smile from the tiny baby, the nurse came over and placed her in my arms. She looked at me in wonder as she smiled. “You got her to smile!” Betty laughed. 

“She’s perfect Betty, absolutely perfect.” I sighed, kissing Juliet’s tiny head. 

“That’s a keeper...” Betty smiled. I looked to her as she was taking pictures of us. “She’s totally gonna be a daddy’s girl.”

“Maybe so, but she’s gonna love us both so much, we already love her to death.” I chuckled. 

“We’re gonna be great parents.” Betty said, taking my hand and kissing Juliet’s head. 

“Yea... yea we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Juliet is here! Maybe not in the way that some of y’all had hoped, but I’m happy so we’re gonna go with it! :) If you enjoyed the chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	19. Chapter 19

_**“We’re gonna be great parents.” Betty said, taking my hand and kissing Juliet’s head.** _

_**“Yea... yea we are.”** _

 

**Betty POV:**

“Shh! It’s okay, Juliet! Don’t cry... please!” I shooshed the crying baby in my arms. Today was her first full day home after spending a long two weeks in the NICU. And let’s just say, she’s been nothing short of loud. “Please stop!” I stressed.

“WAAAAHHH!!”She screamed. I wish Jughead was here. He had an important meeting for the Serpents, so I’m all alone for now. He should be back soon though...

“What are you doing to that baby?” My mom asked, walking into the room.

“Literally, EVERYTHING! I’ve changed her diaper, fed her, sang to her, played with her...” I rambled on and on, not knowing when to stop. I didn’t know what was wrong with her!

“Let me see her.” I handed her Juliet and she began to cradle her. Her cries softened. “I think she got this from you.” She laughed. “You used to act just like her! But I know a trick...” She handed me back Juliet and walked to the fridge, pulling out the carton of lemonade and grabbing an old eye dropper off the counter. Washing the eye dropper, she filled it with some lemonade. Then she came over and put a few drops of the sour liquid on Juliet’s tongue. Her cries stopped within a minute.

“How did you do that?” I asked dumbfounded. I laid Juliet on her back so she could play.

“Lemonade distracts the babies, also it’s a soother on the vocal cords. She’ll stop and won’t start again for a while.” She smirked, leaning down to kiss Juliet’s forehead. “You’re doing great, Elizabeth.”

“Thanks mom.” I sighed, pulling her into a hug. I seemed to un-tense in her arms. My nerves were put away for the day.

“Where’s Jughead?”

“He had an important meeting to go to for the Serpents at the Wyrm.” I sighed, pouring a mug of coffee.

“He should be here with you, with Juliet. You can’t do all this on your own, yet!”

“Mom, I’m fine. He has to go! He’ll be back soon, though, so it’s okay.” I reasoned.

“Betty? I’m back!” Jughead called from in the door.

“Shh! She’s falling asleep!” I shooshed. He came into view holding a bag of groceries.

“Sorry. The meeting let up about ten minutes ago, so I went grocery shopping.” He yawned.

“Jughead, you should have been here!” My mom spat.

“Mom, not now-”

“No! Yes now! You have to be there for them, Jughead! You wanted this, you have to put in 100%. My daughter was in here crying and stressed. She needs you, they both do. Be there.” She scolded. Jughead went pale. He had just witnessed the wrath of Alice Cooper. It wasn’t a pretty sight, believe me.

“Sorry about her...” I sighed as mom walked out of the room.

“Is that true?” Jughead asked sadly.

“Yeah, but that’s not your fault. You had business.”

“God, I feel like the worst guy ever...”

“That would be my dad...” I laughed half heartedly. “Listen, you deserve to go out and have fun. You have to go to work. But please, we just had Juliet! Can you please be here a while longer, until we’re ready for a full day on our own?”

“Of course, Betts. I love you.” He said kissing my nose.

“I love you too.” I giggled. “I’m gonna go to bed, I’m fucking tired. Can you put her to bed?”

“Yea sure.” He yawned, picking up Juliet and taking her to her room. I left for my room shortly after. By the time I reached my bed, I was so tired I didn’t even change into pjs. I just plopped onto the soft bed and slept the night away, my head filled with blissful dreams.

**Jughead POV:**

I awoke the next morning facing a sleeping Betty. Her arm was thrown against her face and her hair was sprawled against the pillow. I came in the night before to find her half on the bed, still in her clothes. So I changed her into pjs. Thankfully, she’s a heavy sleeper, so it didn’t disturb her. I chuckled at her state and turned towards the baby monitor, which was producing soft cooing noises from the nursery.

Leaving Betty to get some extra sleep, I got up and went to get Juliet ready for the day. Today was special. Juliet was going to the Wyrm to meet all of the Serpents. To say they were all excited would be an understatement. They even told me that they got some toys for her to play with when we get there. They’re gonna be like a second family to her...

“Hey, peanut!” I chuckled. She was wiggling around the crib sucking on her feet. I picked her up and started to get her ready. After changing her diaper and powdering her bum, I went to the rocking chair, which had an outfit set out by Betty for her to wear. I mean, thank god she chose it. If I had it my way, she would be wearing flannels and sunglasses.

Betty set out for her a black onesie with a ribbon on it, a teal tutu, black combat boots, her teal Serpent Jacket from Sweet Pea, and a big black bow. After dressing Juliet, I snapped some pics because she looked so cute...

“Okay, time to wake up mommy!” I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and bobbed her head. As we approached the bed, I noticed that Betty had completely changed positions. Now he was on her stomach, one foot off the bed, and a bit of drool on her arm. Some may think it’s gross but I love it.

Carefully sliding onto the bed I placed a few kisses on Betty’s nose and lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she brightened when she saw Juliet. “Awe! My baby! Jug she looks so cute!” She grinned, giving Juliet some zurbits.

“And what about me??” I asked, fluttering my eyes and puckering my lips.

“Well...” She dosed off sarcastically. “Hey, can you get breakfast made? I’m gonna get dressed and hang out with Juliet.”

“Got it.” I said, snapping my fingers and walking off. I went downstairs to find Ms. Cooper already getting started on making pancakes. “Hey, Ms. Cooper. I just wanted to apologize for-” I started, but she cut me off with a plate full of pancakes.

“It’s okay, Jughead. As long as it doesn’t happen again.” She warned, handing me the syrup and blueberries. 

Not long after, I’ve downed two full plates of pancakes. “Mmm... pancakes!” I heard Betty moan from behind me. I turned around only to see the most beautiful sight. Betty and my daughter. They both looked awesome and so happy. 

Betty wore a white flowy crop top, black ripped jeans, black wedge boots, and her pink Serpent jacket. She also let down her hair and curled it. Finally, she wore dark makeup, finishing her already perfect look. Betty was almost back to her starting weight. Once she was givin the A-Okay from Dr. Kelly, she began working out everyday while Ms. Cooper watched Juliet, and she started eating healthier. It was inspiring, really. 

“You look gorgeous, Betts. And you!” I grinned, picking up the smiley baby from Betty’s arms, spinning her around. “You look so cute!”

“Come to grandma!” Ms. Cooper smiled, reaching out for Juliet. She left for the living room with her, so Betty and I got to have some alone time. 

“I’ve not even held my daughter for five minutes, and she already takes her.” Betty chuckled. I smiled and looped my arms around her waist. 

“What do you want to do while she has her?” I growled in her ear, kissing her neck. 

“You know what I want?” She purred, reaching behind me. “Pancakes.” She was holding a stack of pancakes with loads of blueberries. Frustrated, I huff out a big breath and groan into her neck. 

“Betts, you cant do that to me...” I sighed. 

“Well, if you also wanted my mom and Juliet to watch, then I suggest we save this for later. Kay?” She smiled, walking off into the living room. Grinning I walk off to join them. 

Later, we were pulling up at the Wyrm, and we’re met with an excited Toni. “Yay! Aunt Toni is here!” She giggled, taking Juliet out of her car seat. “Everyone is so excited. They’re so happy for you guys.”

“Well that’s awesome. And we’re excited for them to meet her, too! Jug tells me that they LOVE babies.” Betty smiled. 

“Oh they do! Also, Jug. Reaper’s back. I think he’s the most excited.” Toni chuckled. 

“Great!” I said, grabbing the diaper bag and following the others inside. 

“Wait! No ones drinking are they?” Betty stopped nervously. 

“No, don’t worry. Whenever someone brings a baby, we stop serving drinks until it’s away from the Wyrm. Also, people aren’t allowed to smoke until she’s away from the bar, either. We take care of our family.” Toni smiled, walking back inside. 

“Hey! There they are!” Reaper called from the pool table. The other Serpents looked to us and smiled, chatter starting along them. 

“Reaper! Hey!” I grinned, hugging him. “What’s going on with you?”

“Not much. Allison had a dentist appointment today, so I would love to brighten up my day. Hey Juliet...” He smiled, reaching out to touch her hand. She smiled and buried her face in Toni’s neck. Laughing, Reaper turned to talk to Betty. “She’s really something, you know. I really cherished these days when Allison was a baby.”

“She’s really incredible. We had a hard day yesterday, but it’s been chill so far besides that.” Betty sighed. “Want to hold her? She’s just waking up from a nap.”

“Yea, sure! I’ll admit, I’ve missed hanging out with the little ones.” He said, reaching out to hold Juliet. 

“Hey?! What about my kid?” Hawkeye called from the bar, can of coke in hand. 

“I mean a new baby, Hoggins!” 

We all laughed and continued to hang out. Three hours and many Serpents later, we were all tired and ready to leave. So we packed up, waved goodbye, and headed home. It was awesome to see how much the Serpents loved Juliet. They are her family just as much as we are, nothings gonna change that. Never. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day home with Juliet... seems okay so far! It’s only gonna get better for our little family after this. If you enjoyed the chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	20. Chapter 20

_**We all laughed and continued to hang out. Three hours and many Serpents later, we were all tired and ready to leave. So we packed up, waved goodbye, and headed home. It was awesome to see how much the Serpents loved Juliet. They are her family just as much as we are, nothings gonna change that. Never.** _

 

**Betty POV:**

_6 months later..._

 

“Jughead! Help her!” I scolded my tanning boyfriend. Juliet has just started to shovel sand into her mouth. Just six moths ago, I gave birth to my beautiful angel. Now, now I have a baby full of sand, yet she still makes it look cute. I stuck my fingers into her mouth to try and pick out the sand, but she bit down on my hand with her hard gums and started wailing. Jughead looked at me in amusement. “You think this is funny?” I narrowed my eyes at him, putting ice on my finger. 

“Yea, I kind of do.” He chuckled. I glared at him. “Oh come on, Betts! She’s a baby, she’s gonna eat sand! All babies do...” 

“But I don’t want her to get sick or to choke. Can you please just help me out here.” I motioned to the crying baby, still eating handfuls of bitter sand. 

“Fine. You win!” He smiled, picking up Juliet and washing out her mouth with water. After a few minutes, she was fine and covering Jughead’s feet in the snow. 

Today was Juliet’s first day at the beach. We were there with Archie, Veronica, and Kevin, who were all splashing around in the water. Besides the sand incident, Juliet seemed to be loving the beach! I looked at my sleeping boyfriend, snoring softly. Juliet continued to pile sand onto his already covered feet. I was about to snap a pic, then I heard Arch come up behind me. 

“Get off your ass, Betty!” He yelled, dumping a bucket of freezing ocean water on my head. As it dribbled down, I grew increasingly mad. Some even hit Juliet, who was now screaming. Kevin went to calm her. 

“What the fuck, Archie?! Are you asking for a death sentence?!” I yelled, waking up Jughead. “You’re dead, Andrews!” I took off towards him, chasing him into the water. But he outran me and pushed me right into a wave. I went to stand, but I noticed my bikini top floating in the ocean. I looked down to see that I was barecheasted. “Archie!”

Jughead ran over to the water, diving in to grab my bikini top. I reached out to grab it, but he threw it at Veronica, who stood laughing at the shore. “Veronica run!” Jug yelled, causing Ronnie to run off to our little spot. She gave my top to Juliet, who proceeded to cover it in sand. 

“Get me the hell out of here, Jug!” I yelled angrily at him. He actually looked quite scared, leaving the water to grab the top. When he came back, I swirled it in the cool water to rid it of the sand, and put it back on. “You’re mean.” I huffed, sparking laughter from the handsome fella. 

“I love you!” He called out, creating a heart with his hands. 

“I love you too, but you’re really annoying me right now!” I shouted, sitting back down on the beach chair. I was about to fall asleep, feeling tired from the rude prank, but I felt tiny hands grasping onto my kneecaps. I looked to see Juliet trying to stand up. “Jug! Guys! Come here!” I scrambled to reach for my phone. 

“What’s going on?” Veronica asked, breathless from running. 

I grinned at her. “Look at her!” I said pointing to Juliet. “She’s trying to stand!”

“Oh! Oh my god! Yay!” She squealed, opening Snapchat. The guys then came running over smiling. Jug looked so proud, his face full of love and admiration. 

“Yay, Juliet!” Archie cheered. Juliet seemed to be getting a kick out of all the clapping and cheering, finally pushing herself up onto her feet. We all stared proudly at the baby, my eyes watering at the sight of my sweet daughter. Then she plopped back down onto her butt, bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Baby, girl! I’m so proud of you!” Jughead smiled, scooping up Juliet and placing kisses all over her small body.  She smiled and began to slobber on Jugheads shoulder. 

She kept trying to stand that day. She obviously needed to hold onto the chair, but we were all still so proud of her, nonetheless. At the end of the day, we left to go to Pop’s Cocklit Shop to get dinner. I walked in, holding the hungry baby, and smiled widely at Pop, who was holding his arms out to hold her. 

“There are my favorite customers! Let me see her!” He smiled, taking Juliet into his arms. Juliet loved Pop Tate. He acted like a second grandfather to her, which I thought was so sweet. “Go sit down, I’ll get your food made.” 

Taking back Juliet, we walked to our usual booth, which now had a small high chair sitting at the end. I put Juliet inside and gave her some blueberry puffs. Not long after, we got our burgers and milkshakes. Juliet looked hungrily at Archie’s fries. He seemed to notice and looked to me for permission. 

“Just make them bite size.” I nodded. He ripped up a fry and placed them on her tray. She inspected them for a bit, taking in the smell and look. She picked one up and put it in her mouth, smiling at the soft, salty snack. I laughed, looking to Jughead, who smiled at her in amusement. “She’s gonna be just like you, one day.”

“One day? Baby, she’s acting like me now!” He chuckled, ripping up another fry for her to munch on. 

“So, guys! Are we excited?” Veronica asked, looking across the table. “Last day of school, tomorrow!”

“I know! The Carnival is Saturday, and I would love to go.” I sighed. Juliet is too young to enjoy the fun and games of the annual Riverdale Carnival. But I had to watch her, so I couldn’t go. 

“Get Juliet a babysitter.” Kevin suggested, basically reading my mind. 

“I don’t know, Kev. The only people who have watched her besides Jug and I are you guys and our parents.” I shrugged nervously. 

“I can get Toni and the Serpents to watch her. Then she will be taken care of and we can all go!” Jug said, placing his hand on the small of my back, easing my nerves. 

“Oh come on, Betty!” Archie pleaded. “One night. Plus, this can prove to you that the Serpents can watch her! We can go out more often.”

“Fine.” I sighed, staring at my beautiful baby, who was asleep in her high chair. “Welp, looks like we have to go. Juliet’s asleep.”

”Alright. We’ll see you guys Saturday!” Kevin waved. 

Picking up Juliet, Jug and I made our way out of the diner. We walked, hand in hand, in complete silence, taking in the sweet serenity of the night. Yes, I was going to be nervous as hell on Saturday, but I wanted to enjoy this moment. This quality time with my gorgeous boyfriend and sweet daughter. My loves. My life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge time skip! But a baby’s life is literally the same for the first few months. Eat, sleep, poop, cry. Ya know? But if you enjoyed it anyways then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So today’s chapter is going to be told from the POV of Toni! I hope you like it!!

_**Picking up Juliet, Jug and I made our way out of the diner. We walked, hand in hand, in complete silence, taking in the sweet serenity of the night. Yes, I was going to be nervous as hell on Saturday, but I wanted to enjoy this moment. This quality time with my gorgeous boyfriend and sweet daughter. My loves. My life.** _

 

**Toni POV:**

“Ok, so there are puffs are in the pantry. I already pumped so her milk is in the fridge. And for dinner, give her some applesauce and grits. I have cook times on a post-it on the counter.” Betty rambled on. Today, Betty, Jug, and the others were going to the annual Riverdale Carnival. So some of the Serpents and I were watching Juliet. 

“Betty, I’ve got this. We’ve got this.” I sighed, waving to the others. I picked up Juliet and bounced her on my hip. 

“Okay, then. Bedtime is at 7:30 and her pigamas are-”

“Betty! I know! Jug left a list for us! Go have fun, we’ll call you if anything happens.”

“Are you insinuating that something will happen?!”

Getting aggravated, I motioned for Jug to take her away. “Okay, love, let’s go.” He said, placing his hand on the small of her back. She visably seemed to untense. “Thanks guys for watching her.”

“No problem! Go have fun!” I smiled, hoping she’d just have fun instead of stressing out 

“Are you sure, I-” She started, but was cut off by Jughead pulling her out the door. “Oh, okay then. Bye guys! Bye baby!”

“Bye Juliet!” Jug called out. Then they were gone, and the once calm Juliet erupted into a cries and screams. 

“Oh shit... hey Juliet! It’s okay!” I patted her hair nervously. I’ve only babysat once before, and it was for my old Grandfather! So, to say I was experienced would be a lie. 

“You’re doing it wrong, Topaz.” Reaper said behind me. “She’s hungry.”

“I thought she wanted her parents.” I said confused. 

“Betty is her source of food. She needs dinner, so I’m gonna get the grits ready. Can you put her in the high chair?” He asked, walking up to the stove. He quickly tossed out the instructions and left for the pantry. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Allison’s favorite thing for breakfast is grits. What Betty wrote down was a basic recipe. I’m gonna make Juliet my version.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Topaz. I’m sure. I’m a dad, remember.” He laughed. 

He started the grits and I gave Juliet some puffs for a mini appetizer. It was cute, she looked at the grits the way I look at Cheryl; hungrily. A few minutes later, a delicious smell began to spread into the dining room. I waffed it into my nose, absorbing the scent. _Damn, he’s good._

“Order up!” Reaper called, bringing in a few bowls of grits. Juliet’s was topped off with some ice to cool it down. I eyed a Thanks at Reaper and began to eat. 

“You know you have to feed the baby too, right?” Fangs laughed. I glared at him and picked up the little spoon, scooping some of the creamy grits. Juliet eyed it hungrily. Spooning the grits into her mouth, she smiled a cheesy grin. She even managed to dribble some grits down her chin. The others awed at her, I felt sick. 

“That’s gross.” I said, leaning over to wipe off her face. Sweet Pea just laughed at me. 

“She’s a baby. It’s what they do!”

“Looks like you’re gonna need a bath tonight, hun.” I giggled, tickling her tummy. 

We continued to eat until we were full. Reaper is a fucking master with grits, he had to make more because we loved it so much. I took Juliet up to the bathroom to give her a nice, warm bath. I filled the tub, squirted in some bubbles, and added a little rubber duck to the water. Juliet watched eagerly, standing at the side of the tub butt naked. I placed her into the water and she started splashing around all the bubbles. She got some water on my shirt, but I didn’t care. She looked so cute and happy, so I snapped some pics. 

I sent the pictures to Betty and pulled Juliet out of the bath, drying her off and putting her in a baby pink onesie with bows. I brought her downstairs to hang with the guys as she drank her milk. Wen I got downstairs, everyone was watching Game of Thrones. I huffed and changed the channel to Elmo. 

“Hey! What was that for?!” Everyone started yelling. 

“The baby needs to eat and I don’t need her watching scenes of siblings having sex. Grow up.” I scolded, handing Juliet to Reaper. I grabbed her milk bottle and gave it to him so he could feed her. We all hung out as she ate. Sweet Pea looked as if he wanted to kill himself whenever Elmo laughed. Fangs watched in amusement, I sat staring at Juliet. Reaper laughed whenever Pea rolled his eyes. Juliet was fast asleep by the end of the episode. 

“I’m gonna go put her to bed. Be back in a bit.” Reaper yawned, walking into the nursery. 

“Now can we watch Game of Thrones?” Sweet Pea groaned. Laughing, I grab the remote and switch back to the grotesque show. “YES!” He cheered, throwing his fists into the air. 

We sat and watched about three episodes before I realized it was already 10:30. Sighing, I got up to go and check on Juliet. I walked into the dark nursery, feeling a chill floating in the air. I turned to see the window was open, the curtains dancing in the breeze. _Weird._ I walk to the crib, my heart not expecting what I saw, or, didn’t see. Screaming and running down the stairs, I go to Reaper and shake him by the collars of his jacket. 

“Where the fuck is Juliet?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT HATE ME!! The next chapter is going to be sad and angsty, but just trust me! Meg and I have thought this out! You’re going to love it! But until then, if you enjoyed the chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	22. Chapter 22

**_I turned to see the window was open, the curtains dancing in the breeze. ‘Weird’. I walk to the crib, my heart not expecting what I saw, or, didn’t see. Screaming and running down the stairs, I go to Reaper and shake him by the collars of his jacket._ **

**_“Where the fuck is Juliet?!”_ **

 

**Jughead POV:**

“Where the fuck could she be?!” I cried at Toni. Betty and I had just left the carnival. Toni called me to tell me that my baby has disappeared and she has no clue where she could be. To say I was upset would be an understatement. I was furious, devastated. Betty sat in her bed being comforted by Kevin and Veronica. Archie was trying to calm me down downstairs. Ms. Cooper just sat, blank-faced, on the couch. 

“What I mean is that we put her to bed. The window was SHUT, Jughead! I went back up after a few hours to check on her and she was gone, the window OPEN.” Toni explained to me, showing me the window. 

“Excuse us, kids. We need to search the room for evidence.” Sheriff Minetta said. 

“Swear to me you’ll find her.” I choked, staring at the sheriff. 

“I’ll try my best, I have men on the loo-”

“THAT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” I yelled, Sherriff Minetta staring blankly at the ground. “Find my daughter.”

I was about to leave the room, when I heard the Sherriff cough. “I think I know who took her.” He sighed. 

I turned around and stared into his eyes, a fat tear sliding out of my moist eyes. “What?” 

“Get Betty down here.”

We sat in the living room. Me, Betty, Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Ms. Cooper, and Sheriff Minetta. Oh and also all of the cops investigating the house. 

“So... you know who took her?” Archie asked. 

“I think. Betty, when was the last time you saw your father?” The Sherriff asked, pulling out his notepad. 

“About a week after my birthday, why?” She sniffled, pulling herself into my cheast. 

“He escaped from prison today. I think he took her.” 

“What?! Why didn’t you say anything?!” She cried, curling herself up onto the couch. 

“It’s confidential information, Betty! This was something that needed to wait, but couldn’t. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m gonna kill him...” Betty continuously repeated to herself. She was digging her nails into her palms. I took her hands and kissed them, somewhat easing her nerves. 

“Do you have security cameras anywhere? A babycam? Something to help us know?”

“We have a babycam.” I whispered. 

“Good, good. Show me where.” I led him into the nursery, picking up the charging babycam. I turned it on and went to history. Then there, broad as daylight, was a video from about three hours ago. About the time she was taken. “Great job. You can leave.”

“No. She’s my daughter. I have to see him. The bastard who took her.”

“Okay then...” He sighed. He clicked the video, and almost instantly, Mr. Cooper is seen entering the room through the window. He grabbed Juliet and jumped out the window, not closing it. 

“FUCK!” I cried, gut wrenching sobs overtaking my body. I slid onto my butt and held my knees to my cheast, my tears soaking through my jeans. Archie rubbed my back and Kevin made some calls. “I want to help find her.”

“Jughead, I don’t think that-” Archie started, but was cut off my My waving hand in the cool air. 

“No, Archie! She’s my baby! I have to find her!” 

“You could actually be of great use to us, Jones. Take your bike and look around. Call us if you find anything.” Minetta said patting my back. 

“I’m coming with you.” I heard a voice say behind me. It was a broken looking Betty. Her face was stained with tears. I hated seeing her like this. It KILLED me inside. 

“Come here, Love.” I whispered, patting my lap. She straddled my lap and cried uncontrollably into my already soaked shoulder, her body shaking. “You can’t. I don’t want you to see what I’m gonna do to your dad once I find him.”

“But Jug-” 

“No ‘buts’, Betty. I can’t...I won’t lose you too.” I choked, kissing her on her forehead. 

“I want you to promise me something.”

“What, love?”

“You have to kill him. Kill my dad.” She whispered into my ear. As disturbing as a request that was, he did this to my love, he kidnapped my little Juliet. I would do anything. 

“Okay.” I whispered, pressing my forehead against hers. Her breath hitched as she began to cry softly. I placed a soft kiss to her lips, she kissed my nose.  

“Bring home our daughter.” She whispered, her tears falling onto my flushed cheeks. Then she reached into her sweater and pulled out a small handgun. It was the same gun she stole from Mrs. Grundy, the perverted music teacher who used to roam the halls of Riverdale High, preying on innocent kids to fuck just for the hell of it. The same gun she used to lead Chic Cooper out of the basement and give him to the Blackhood. 

“Betty...” I breathed, placingy hands on her warm, swollen cheeks. “I’m gonna come back to you. I’m gonna bring our baby with me.”

“I love you so much.” She sobbed, pressing her salty lips to mine. I gripped onto her like I would never see her again. Yet, that may happen. Hal Cooper is a force to be rekoned with. 

“I love you too.” We stayed like that for about five minutes, then Sherriff Minetta came in to get me. “I’ll be back.” I whispered, kissing her lips one last time before walking out of the house. “I love you.” I whispered, glancing at the door, which was illuminated by an array of red and blue lights from the police cars. 

“You ready kid?” Sherriff Minetta asked, getting into his car. 

“No, but I’m gonna find her. I’m gonna kill him.” I grunted, pulling out the pistol. 

“By all means, just don’t get killed first. You call us if you find him.” He said driving off, the wails of the sirens filling the streets.

I looked to the house one last time, noticed my beautiful Betty staring at me through her bedroom window. I pressed my fingers to my lips and held them up. She began to cry, Veronica coming into view to comfort her. I had to tell myself to not look at her broken figure, so I left without another glance. Hopping on my bike, I drove off into the dark night. “I’m coming, Juliet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was... a lot. Tune into the next chapter to see if they find Juliet. But in the meantime, if you enjoyed this chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	23. Chapter 23

_**I looked to the house one last time, noticed my beautiful Betty staring at me through her bedroom window. I pressed my fingers to my lips and held them up. She began to cry, Veronica coming into view to comfort her. I had to tell myself to not look at her broken figure, so I left without another glance. Hopping on my bike, I drove off into the dark night. “I’m coming, Juliet.”** _

 

**Jughead POV:**

Hurricanes. A windy whirlpool of complete and utter chaos. Hard to escape from, and potential death. Hal Cooper is a hurricane. A big, fat fucking hurricane. A hurricane who’s kidnapped my beautiful, precious baby. Who abused and mentally tortured my Betty. I was going to kill that bastard. No matter what it took. 

Every hour, Sherriff Minetta would call me for updates. We would both always have nothing. I’ve been looking for four fucking hours. That’s four phone calls. Four useless phone calls. We were getting nowhere, Juliet being harder to find. I was scared we wouldn’t find her at all. I would talk to people on the streets to see if they knew anything. But they didn’t, and so I kept riding around on my bike, the grey smoke emitting from the back increasing as I drove. I was about to reach the old drive in, when I felt my phone vibrate. It was Minetta. 

“Sherriff? Any news?” I asked, pulling over in front of the Drive In. 

“Jughead. Get to Town Hall now! We have a girl withholding information handcuffed to the steps. Hurry!” He shouted. In the background, I could faintly hear the shouts of a woman. A struggle, a panic. She was screaming about getting a lawyer, but if she knew anything... She’d be dead before she could even call one. 

Hopping back onto my bike, I sped off into the direction of Town Hall, my Hope increasing slightly. Fresh tears began to form in my eyes. These weren’t sad tears, though. They were happy tears, worried tears. This meeting could go either way. We had to hurry though. We were so close, yet so far. As I reached Town Hall, I noticed some Serpents beating up a middled aged woman. She looked vaguely familiar to me, though. It was hard to tell because of all the blood and bruises on her face. 

I walked up to the broken figure, not expecting what I saw. Penny Peabody, bloodied, bruised, and helpless. I felt a searing rush of pride and joy. I wanted her dead from the moment she threatened my dad. From the moment she threatened Betty. I reached down to grab at her collar and yanked, her head jerking to face mine. 

“Where the fuck is he, Penny?” I growled, some spit seeping out of my mouth. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jonesie.” She smiled, blood trailing out of her mouth and onto the concrete. Her voice was gravely, rough. She looked worse then I did. I loved it. 

“Bullshit, Penny. Where is he. Where is Hal?!”

“I don’t know anything! Get the fuck off of me!”

Grunting and throwing her head against the steps, I turned to Sherriff Minetta and the others, a look of fear in my eyes. 

“She won’t budge. She knows something, I can feel it!” I sighed, running my hand through my raven hair. 

“What else could we try?” Sweet Pea asked. I thought for a minute, then an idea popped into my head. Reaching into the pocket of my jacket, I grabbed the small silver pistol Betty gave me. 

Pointing the gun at Penny, she seemed to visibly shrink. She was scared, we hit a nerve. Sweet Pea and Fangs looked at me in shock, Sherriff Minetta was calling in backup to arrest Penny, I hoped. “Where the fuck is Hal?!” I spat, cocking the gun, my finger resting on the trigger. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll tell you! He’s going to the cliff off of Sweetwater River! He’s gonna throw her!” She shook, hiding her face with her hands. _Like that would do anything_. 

“And why do you know that?”

“I helped him set it up. He told me he would pay me big money if I did! I’m broke, Jones!”

“I don’t fucking care that you’re broke! I care about my family. You ruined that, like you do with everything.” I spat, putting the gun away. “Make sure she spends the rest of her fucking life in jail, I’m headed to the cliff.” 

“Got it, Jones. We’ll take care of this.” Minetta said as the cops arrived. Then he turned towards Sweet Pea and Fangs. “Go with him for backup.”

Nodding, we all got on our bikes and rode to the old cliff off Sweetwater River. To the place where Hal Cooper was gonna throw my baby. The closer we got, the more eager I grew to get to him, to take my baby back. I screamed into the night, speeding up my bike. 

“Gotta hand it to ya, Jones!” Sweet Pea yelled over the volume of the bikes. “Didn’t think you had the guts to own a gun. Or rather point it at someone!”

“It’s not mine! It’s Betty’s!” I yelled, grinning wildly. 

“Shut the fuck up!” He yelled. 

“And that’s why she’s our queen! Bad ass, amirite?!” Fangs laughed, earning roars from the rest of us as we sped up into the night. 

About four minutes later, we were running through Sweetwater Forest, the river bed racing with us. Every second, we were getting closer to Juliet. Closer to Hal. Closer to living a normal life. Well, somewhat. Finally, we reached the cliff. We ran up, only to see Hal standing at the edge, Juliet screaming in his arms. Pulling out the pistol, I ran up to be about ten feet from Hal and Juliet. 

“Hal!” I yelled, pointing the gun at him. 

He yanked Juliet by her small arm and held her over the edge, her blanket falling into the dark river water. “I’ll do it! I’ll fucking drop her!” He growled, shaking the screaming baby. 

“Please, let’s talk about this!” I pleaded, the gun shaking in my hands. 

“Put the gun down and I’ll give her to you.” He said, slowly releasing fingers one by one from Juliet’s wrist. 

“Okay... okay!” I cried as I slowly placed the gun on the grass. I looked to Hal as he threw Juliet at Sweet Pea’s feet. She screamed in pain as he picked her up. “Sweet Pea, Get her out of here. I’ll meet you at the bikes.” 

“Got it.” He said, racing out of the forest with my baby. Fangs came from behind me and pulled out his knife, I picked the gun back up and aimed it at his cheast. He stared at me with amusement in his eyes. 

“Let’s fight, man to man. Mano el Mano. No weapons.” He grinned evilly, holding up two fists. 

“Yeah, sure, okay old man. Just wait till I push you off this fucking cliff.”

“Try me.” 

I took off towards him, whipping my fist at his face, but he caught it and tackled me to the ground. Fangs tried to come to help, but I looked at him with pleading eyes to stay back. I had to do this myself. Hal managed to get some punches in before I was able to knee him in the groin. He toppled over in pain and I yanked him by the hair to the cliff. All I had to do was push him off. I stared into the rushing waters, rocks littering the dark shore. 

“You’re not man enough, you pussy.” He spat. Staring me dead in the eyes. I looked out, eyeing my surroundings. Was I really man enough to commit the horrendous crime of murder? I was man enough to almost die at the feet of Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies. I was man enough to cut the tattoo of the serpent off of Penny’s arm. I was man enough to chain myself to the walls of Southside High. I was man enough to live on my own when my mother and father abandoned me. But most importantly, I was man enough to become a father. But was I really man enough for murder? That’s something you will never forget. 

As I continued to think, I felt a stinging pain in my leg. I looked down to see a pocket knife plunged deep into my calf. Crying out in pain, I thought, _fuck it_ , and used my good foot to kick him off of the cliff. I looked down, Fangs rushing to the edge, to see a dead Hal Cooper broken upon the rocks. His blood was being drained into the cold water, and I felt victorious. Pained, but victorious. Hal was dead, our nightmare was finally over. 

As I celebrated in my head, I nearly fell over from the pain of the blade in my leg. Fangs grabbing me before I fell over the edge as well. 

“Nice job, Jones.” He smirked, patting my back. Chuckling in return, we wobbled down the steep cliff and out of the forest. 

As soon as I was out and by the bikes, I was immediately met with cop cars and ambulances. Some medics put me on a gurney and loaded me into an ambulance. Grabbing onto a medic’s arm before she could put an IV in, I asked, “Where’s my baby?”

She looked at me with sympathy and smiled. “She’s in another ambulance. Some broken ribs, but other than that, she should be fine. You’re very brave. She’s very lucky.” I smiled as tears of joy and pain mixed together to create a salty mixture upon my face. My baby was alive, she was gonna be okay. Broken, but okay. 

A while later, after my leg was wrapped and I was resting in the ER, a frantic Betty came running in. Her eyes spotted me and she rushed over, climbing into my bed and crying into my cheast. 

“I th..thought you were d..dead.” She choked, hugging me tightly. I held her closer and kissed her lips. 

“Awe, c’mon, Betts. I couldn’t leave you and our perfectly alive baby alone!” I smiled, Betty jolting up and staring at me with a smile on her face. 

“She’s alive?!” She asked in disbelief, he hands reaching to cup my cheeks. I smiled and connected my forehead with hers. 

“She has some broken bones, but yes. She’ll be okay.”

A fresh, new wave of tears came over the both of us as she straddled me, just like she did hours ago, and continually kissed my face. She giggled through her sobs and held me tightly, her foot accidentally bumping into my injured leg. I grunted and buried my head into the crook of her neck. 

“By the way, what the fuck happened to you?!” She questioned, trying to search my eyes for answers. 

“Your dad stabbed me with a pocket knife.” I laughed dryly. 

“Did you kill him?” She whispered quietly. I looked at her with a look of pride in my eyes. I didn’t have to tell her anything, she already knew. I cupped her cheek as she hugged me gently. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

We sat like that for a while. After a few minutes, my dad and the rest of our friends and family came by. We were waiting to see Juliet. Suddenly, I heard a door click open, and saw a little baby sleeping in a nurses arms. A bandage was around her abdomen and she had bruises on her wrists and face. She looked so fragile, I was scared to touch her. I looked to Betty, but she said I could hold her first. 

The nurse came to my side and gently placed Juliet on my cheast. Fresh tears filled my eyes as I gently hugged my baby. Betty began to cry again as she snuggled into my side and played with Juliet’s fingers, every so often kissing our faces. She was back. Hal was dead. Our nightmare was finally over. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Juliet was found! Also, who else loves the bond between Juliet and Jughead? I think it’s just so sweet and close. No WONDER she’s a daddy’s girl! If you enjoyed this chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sadly, Meg and I have a finale date. It's gonna be August 15. BUT DON'T FRET! We're releasing a new Choni story soon after called Say You Love Me! It takes place 7 years in the future, so Juliet will be in it. Now while there will be some Bughead and Varchie, the story will revolve around mainly Choni. Meg and I really hope you all love it and support us on this new story. And there will be more Bughead stories in the future, so be excited for that when I release those! Okay, I'm gonna get on with the story. Enjoy!!

_**We sat like that for a while. After a few minutes, my dad and the rest of our friends and family came by. We were waiting to see Juliet. Suddenly, I heard a door click open, and saw a little baby sleeping in a nurses arms. A bandage was around her abdomen and she had bruises on her wrists and face. She looked so fragile, I was scared to touch her. I looked to Betty, but she said I could hold her first.** _

_**The nurse came to my side and gently placed Juliet on my cheast. Fresh tears filled my eyes as I gently hugged my baby. Betty began to cry again as she snuggled into my side and played with Juliet’s fingers, every so often kissing our faces. She was back. Hal was dead. Our nightmare was finally over.** _

 

**Betty POV:**

School is an endless cycle of nothingness. An endless cycle of things that you'll NEVER use again in your lives! A cycle of cliques, clubs, and classes. The three main C's, as I like to call it. It's pretty obligatory. The fact that everything in school is so useless, yet it's required. Another thing that's required... attending school. For the past year as i've attended the shit school also known as Riverdale High, i've been pregnant, bullied, berated, and birthing. Yes, my little Juliet, born halfway through the school year. My life, my world.

Juliet was beaten and nearly killed by my father who escaped from prison. Now he's dead, and my family is safe from harm. It's something Jug and I always worried about, that we would lose her, that she would be hurt. Or maybe even worse, killed. But now, that nightmare is dead and gone, washed away in the Sweetwater River, blood splattered on the rocks of the bay. Jug is still healing his leg from his stab wound. Hal hit a tendon when he stabbed Jug in the calf. Luckily, the nurses got it under control before he could bleed out. 

It's now been a little over a week since that dreadful night. Jughead is home resting and writing. I gave him permission to write a new novel about the Black Hood. In Cold Blood: A New Dawning. He's gotten pretty far and I'm so incredibly proud of him! He published his book of Jason Blossom's murder, In Cold Blood: Time Dies, about two years ago. He's sold a lot of copies for a then 16 year old. now almost 18. He's not spending it, though. He's saving it for college and our family's future, well, and food.

Also, in that long week, I'm finally coming back to school. It's been hard; i've missed a lot of work. But i've had an injured boyfriend and daughter to take care of! I've had the Serpents, the Core Four, and my teachers bring me some work, but it would never be enough. It's been hard, but we've been getting through it. Juliet is healing fine, just fragile. I hate myself that I couldn't protect her, to protect Jug! Jug would always tell me it was okay, but I never believed him. I should have been there.

Walking into the school, all eyes immediately darted their attention to me. I walked slow, my head down. I got sympathetic looks, curious looks, the latter. My tired eyes scanned the dirty floor, searching the way that leads to my locker. My dirty hair straggled across my worn out face. I was emotionless, my outfit even saying so. Lately, I've been wearing my Serpent jacket to school. It was strange to get used to, but I recovered, I grew stronger. Today, I wore a simple white tee, black ripped jeans, my jacket, and for my signature style, my pink high tops. I wore light makeup, besides the concealer, and my hair down. 

As I reached my locker, I began to hear the whispers. The stares burned into my pale skin. Their pity, their fucking pity. It was so fake that it killed me! Having enough, I turned to face the halls, some phones out taking pictures. "Don't you all have anything better to do with your lives?!" I screamed. Some snickered, most looked down in shame. "Your pity stares, the fucking videos?! Cut it out! STOP!!" Veronica, Archie, and Cheryl appeared among the crowd, worried looks plastered on their faces. They shouldn't be worrying about me, they have their own perfect lives to live.

"Betty? What's going on?" Archie asked, shielding me from the onlookers. I tried to get away for class, but he had a grip on my shoulder that I knew I wouldn't be able to escape any time soon.

"What's going on is that my boyfriend was stabbed in the leg by my now DEAD father, WHO HAPPENED to kidnap my baby and almost throw her off a cliff!" I screamed, breaking down. "And these people have the AUDACITY to film me, stare at me, whisper and laugh at me?! Get a life!" I sunk to the floor, shaking and sob's overtaking my body. Archie knelt down and enveloped me in a hug. I clutched onto him and cried into his shoulder. It was like when we were kids. When mom and dad would yell at me, he would hold me as I cried. When I broke my leg falling out of a tree, he held me at the doctor's office. It's seriously so amazing having a best friend to take care of you, and to shield you from the darkness when no one else can.

Cheryl looked to me with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Veronica tended to the crowd, trying to get the videos deleted and for the onlookers to dissipate. Archie began to lead me into an empty hall. Soon after, Cheryl and Veronica joined. They sat with me as I struggled with my panic attack, waiting for it to pass. Principal Weatherbee came up just as I was starting to calm down.

He looked worridley at me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "What's going on, Betty?" He asked softly.

"I'm just so stressed... and the onlookers aren't making me feel much better. After what happened last week, I thought I would be ready to come back. I already know I may fail the year with all the work I'm missing." I sighed, wiping away some stray tears with the sleeve of my jacket. 

"Actually, Betty. You've excelled this year." He said, handing me a letter. "You have completed enough work. School ends in less than a week. You can be done. Enjoy your summer and relax."

I looked to him in disbelief, the other's smiling proudly at me. "Th..thank you, Principal Weatherbee."

He started to walk away, but stopped and pointed to the letter shaking slightly in my hand. "Oh, and Betty? Congratulations."

I stared confused at the old man, then Cheryl nudged my shoulder. "Go on... read it!" 

I began to open the letter when I heard my name being called. I looked to the voice to see the one and only Chuck Clayton. "Hey." He smiled softly.

I stared frightened, scooting away on my hands. "What do you want, Chuck?" Archie spat, poking Chuck in the cheast with his finger.

"I want to apologize to Betty!" He said, motioning towards me. Archie turned to look at me, as well as the others. I nodded in reassurance to him, motioning for Chuck to come over. Chuck sat against the lockers next to me. "Betty I'm so fucking sorry."

"I really thought you changed. Remember the musical? You were so nice, and then you were just... cruel." I whispered, my mind trying to block out the memories.

"Truth is I was on drugs, 24/7. I had no control over my well being. I went to rehab while in prison, and now I'm seven months sober." He confessed, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I wish I never beat you. I wish I never bullied you. You didn’t deserve that... not at all." He looked to me with sad eyes that were pleading for forgiveness. "I want to be friends. I won't ever treat you like that again, I swear."

I looked to my hands, small bloodied crescents littered the palms. I knew I had to stop, to face the facts. "I forgive you, Chuck." I smiled, wiping the small tears that escaped my eyes.

We all sat in silence for a while, until something popped up in my head. “Wait! The letter!” I said. My tears have long stopped by now. The others looked to me with excited eyes. 

I opened the letter, reading it out loud. 

 

_Dear Betty Cooper,_

_Based on your academic success, your perfect GPA, and the goals you set for yourself on the road called life, we at NYU wish to present you with a scholarship for any major you choose. Now we know that you are just ending your Junior year, so be ready next year because we hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Esmerelda Cook_

_Dean of Admissions_

I stared to the letter in disbelief. I hadn’t applied to college’s yet, and I was just accepted into one?! I mean WHAT?! I laughed, jumping up with the others. We all huddled in for a big group hug (Chuck included). After that, I called Jug and we shared about 100 I love you’s over the phone. 

We all went to Pop’s to celebrate afterwards. Pop was extatic! We even saw some of the Serpents and Kevin there too, so we put together some tables and talked the night away. It was one of the best nights I’ve had in weeks... And I was sure to get some burgers for Jug too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chuck apologized!! I just thought that I should put that in there. He's been such a bad person and I love that he's finally starting to make up for all his wrong doings. If you enjoyed this chapter then please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


	25. Chapter 25

_**We all went to Pop’s to celebrate afterwards. Pop was extatic! We even saw some of the Serpents and Kevin there too, so we put together some tables and talked the night away. It was one of the best nights I’ve had in weeks... And I was sure to get some burgers for Jug too.** _

 

**Betty POV:**

_1 Year Later..._

“Jug! I can’t find my cap!” I called out to my distracted boyfriend. He was playing with Juliet, who was now one and a half years old. Time flew by after she was born, and today is graduation... shit.

I wasn’t prepared in the slightest, but I’m moving with Jughead to NYC in the fall for college. Veronica is taking online classes so she’s gonna watch Juliet. Veronica and Jughead bought an apartment suite for us all to live in when we got there. Jughead studying writing, Archie on a football scholarship, Veronica on fashion management, and I with mechanical engineering. 

I walked towards Jughead, my five inch heels clicking on the wood floors of my house, annoyance present on my face. 

“Jug, focus!” I huffed, crossing my arms and staring him dead in the face. Juliet came wobbling up to my feet, my cap in her tiny hands. I sighed a pit of relief as I took the cap from her clutch, sparking a fit of whines from her little body. But all I could do was smile at how cute she looked. She wore a little watermelon dress with glittery gel sandals and a big pink bow. Her long black hair complimented the look nicely, thank you Jughead. 

“Betts, calm down. It’s okay!” Jug grinned, clearly amused by my stress. He took my hand in his as I searched the drawers in the living room for my tassel. 

“No it’s not, Juggie! I’m a mess, I have a screaming baby, you aren’t ready, and I can’t find my fucking tassel!” I groaned, pressing my hot, clammy hands to my face. 

“Mama.” I heard Juliet whisper from beside me. I looked down to see her holding my long gold tassel. 

“Where do you keep finding my stuff?!” I asked her with a smile on my face, but she just giggled and ran off in return. I shook my head, laughing, and turned to look at Jughead. “Get dressed, Jug. We have to make moves!”

He leaned over to kiss my lips and left for the bathroom, robe in hand. I walked into the kitchen to fix us a quick lunch before we left, my mother walking in when the pineapple started to be cut. 

“You may want to take the robe off when you cut that, honey...” she suggested, looking to the sleeve of my robe that was now drenched in pineapple juice. 

“Ugh, great.” I sighed, grabbing a paper towel to try and blot the juices off of the satin cloth. My mother looked at me, a proud smile on her face. I took off my robe and sat it on the chair, smoothing out the creme lace dress that I wore underneath. I walked to my mom and engulfed her in a tight hug. 

“I love you, mom.” I sniffled, as a tear slowly made its way down my face. She squeezed me tighter and let go, wiping the stray tear away with her thumb. She gleamed at me, handing me a small box with a baby pink bow on it. “What’s this?” I asked, taking the box from her clutch. 

“A gift. Passed down from generation to generation. Millennial to millennial. It’s yours to have now, then Juliet’s.” She said, eyeing me to open the box. 

I pulled on the end of the kind ribbon, watching the material unravel to reveal a small box with blue birds on it. I opened the lid and reached inside, pulling out a diamond ring, emeralds surrounding the stone. I stared in awe at the ring, and threw myself into my mothers arms. 

“Read the inside...” She said, releasing me from her tight embrace. I looked at the inside of the silver band. A tear slipped out of my eye at the next few words. _"To love another person is to see the face of god."_ It was a quote from my favorite musical, Les Miserables. I smiled at my mother and gave her a quick hug, kissing her cheek.

"I love it, mom. Thank you!" I sighed, wiping away the tear. Mom smiled at me and Juliet ran up to my side, tugging on the lace of my dress. I frowned at her state and picked her up. She was covered in sticky pineapple juice. "Great, she found the pineapples..." I walked to the sink to clean her up.

"Still struggling?" I heard a voice behind me. I looked in the direction of the voice to see Jughead in his cap and gown, grinning wildly at me. "You look gorgeous, Betts." He sighed, walking behind me and wrapping his strong arms around my waist, kissing my neck. 

"Baby, you're distracting me." I laughed, taking Juliet out of the sink and redressing her. I put her on the floor and turned to face Jughead, wrapping my arms around his neck. I used one hand to take off his cap and kissed him lightly on the lips, my free hand cupping his cheek. He moved his hand to the counter behind me as he deepened the kiss. Then he moved away, popping a piece of pineapple into his mouth. I stared at him grumpily while he walked away chuckling. I shook my head and went to put my robe and cap back on. "That boy will be the death of me."

An hour later, Jughead and I, along with the rest of the Seniors at Riverdale High, sat in the gym for graduation. My hands shook out of nervousness, my valedictorian speech crinkling in my hands slightly. Jughead took my hands in his and kissed them. I mouthed a thank you to him as I scanned the crowd for my family. I spotted them on the bleachers, Juliet blowing bubbles with her little bubble wand, occasionally tugging on FP's Serpent Jacket. They all waved at me, I turned back to the stage smiling. Finally, it was time for my speech.

"Now, it is my pleasure to introduce Ms. Betty Cooper to the stage to deliver this year's valedictorian speech." Principal Weatherbee smiled at me. Claps and cheers erupted from the crowd as I walked to the podium. I adjusted the mic and waited for everyone to be silent. I drew a deep breath, and looked to the crowd.

"Friends, family, students, faculty. I stand here today to congratulate us. Four years really came and went fast, huh?" The crowd laughed, easing my nerves slightly. But my nerves were taking over, so I looked to Jughead. His smile was all I needed, he gave me the rest of the courage I needed. Smiling to him, I breathed a shaky breath and continued. "These last four years were big for us. While sad, yes, we trudged on. Jason Blossom and Midge Klump are here in spirit. The horror is over, we succeeded. We grew stronger together. We made new friendships, relationships, and memories. I thought I would be done for when I fell pregnant with my little Juliet, but with the help of my family, my amazing boyfriend, and the little life growing inside me, I knew I could do it. These last few years were troubling, but we made it. Now we're off to college! Well, at least most of us are." I giggled. I looked to the crowd, many had tears in their eyes, others looked at me proudly, many did both. "So, guys, let's enjoy today. We're done! Let's enjoy the rest of our lives. The future is inevitable. Congratulations class of 2020!" I finished, the entire crowd standing, cheering, clapping.

I walked off the stage, tears in my eyes, and went back to my seat. Jug was standing in front of me, a proud look shining through his tears. I jumped into his arms as he kissed my lips deeply. Everyone around us awed and whistled. Once everyone was sat, Principal Weatherbee and the Board Director stood on the stage calling names. "Kevin Keller, Moose Mason, Archie Andrews, Chuck Clayton, Veronica Lodge, Josie McCoy, Fangs Fogarty, Antoinette Topaz, Cheryl Blossom, ‘Sweet Pea’?" I smiled at all my friends as they walked the stage and shook everyone's hands. And of course, Archie had to make a bold entrance, throwing a football into the crowd from the stage. 

Then, Jughead was called. The Serpents cheered the loudest. I looked to see a smiley Juliet pointing at him. She looked to be shouting to everyone, "DADA DADA!!"

"Betty Cooper." The crowd erupted as I walked to the stage, shaking Principal Weatherbee and the Board Director's hands. I took my diploma and made my way back to my seat. Once the rest of the names were called, we threw our hats in the air and ran to meet up with our friends.

I ran immediately to my daughter, who was waving at me with such joy that my heart swelled with pride. I picked her up into my arms and plastered dozens of kisses upon her small head. People around us looked with smiles on their faces. Then Jughead turned to me and kissed us both on the cheeks. FP came into view with a girl I've never seen before next to him. She looked to be about 14 to 15. She looked just like Jughead. Realization kicked in once Jug ran up to the girl and threw her in his arms, tears forming on both of their faces. 

"Betty." He chuckled through his tears. "Remember Jellybean?" 

I looked to the girl with a wide smile on my face. Juliet just looked confused. "Hi, Jellybean!" I gave her a hug, handing Juliet off to FP. "I thought you were in Toledo?"

"Mom got sick of my shit. She let me come back." JB said sadly, looking to Jughead with a small smile. "But I'm glad she did. This is my home."

"It sure as hell is." FP sighed, kissing JB on the head. She looked to Juliet, waving at her. Juliet hid her smile behind her hands.

"And also, I love being an aunt! I've only known Juliet for a few hours but I adore her." JB gushed, tickling Juliet's toes. "And you, mister Serpent King..." She shoved Jughead lightly on the shoulder, causing him to almost trip. I bursted out in laughter at the encounter, Juliet giggling maniacally at her new aunt. 

We partied that night, we ate, and we slept for hours. We made it! We graduated!

* * *

**Jughead POV:**

_6 Months Later..._

 

I awoke to find the spot next to my bed empty, cold. I sighed, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  I went to stand, but was scared back onto the bed by a little scream. Juliet was standing next to the bed, just barely in the way of my foot. 

“Juliet! You scared me peanut!” I chuckled, picking up the small toddler. Today was her birthday, and boy what a birthday it would be. “You’re two today, Juliet!” She smiled a grin, her three teeth showing. 

I stood up from the bed, a tired Juliet in my arms, and I walked down the hall of our big apartment in New York. Veronica, Archie, and Betty were all sitting in the living room, blueberry pancakes in each of their hands. 

“Mama!” Juliet called out to Betty, reaching her arms out. 

“There’s my baby!” She squealed, taking Juliet from me and placing dozens of kisses on her face. “Nice of you to finally join us.” She kissed my lips and handed me a plate of pancakes. 

“What have you guys been doing?” I asked, grabbing a fork and eating my breakfast. 

“I’ve been baking Juliet’s cake, and the others have been wrapping presents and hanging out.” Betty had some cake frosting on her nose, it was cute. 

“Anything I can do?” I asked, feeling bad that I wasn’t helping. 

“Hang the decorations? I have shopping bags over there with some. Juliet wanted a banana birthday, so she’s getting a banana birthday.” She sighed, smiling at the craziness of the theme. 

“Got it.” I walked over to the shopping bags. They were filled to the brim with banana garlands, banana candles, banana cake toppers, you name it, Betty bought it. 

A while later, all the decorations were hung. I swear, I could smell banana. Banana was actually Juliet’s first word. Yup, not mama, not dada, banana. It was bizarre, really. Betty was sad that it was her first word for a while, but then got over it when mama was her next. 

I walked into the living room to see Juliet jumping up and down, a present being placed in front of her that was wrapped in banana wrapping paper. Where Betty finds this stuff, I’ll never know.

“Oh, Juggie! We were just about to call you in!” Betty smiled. Juliet was just starting to tear off the paper, a pink crate showing through the bottom. “This is from Grandma, Juliet.”

Juliet stared in awe at the crate. It was a dress up chest. Awes were said from everyone in the room. Then Betty opened the chest, revealing an array of princess dresses, fairy wings, and pirate eyepatches and wands. Juliet was extatic as she took out a wand. Betty took Juliet into the other room with a costume. When she came back, Juliet wore a pink princess dress, had green fairy wings, a blue wand, and a black eyepatch. It was random, yes, but so was the theme of her party, so no one really minded.

“Those were all my costumes from when I was a kid. Remember, Arch? You’d be the pirate that tried to kill me, and Jug was the prince.” Betty sighed at the memory, drawing closer into my side while she watched Juliet play.

“Yea, I remember... Those were the good ol’ days, amirite, Jug?” Archie chuckled. He was pretending to be a monster as Juliet squealed and attacked him with the wand. It hit Archie right in the head and he fell over, the rest of us laughing at the moment. Juliet, however, walked to Archie and kissed his ‘wound’. “All better! Thank you princess banana.”

We all giggled as Veronica picked up Juliet and also got hit on the head with the wand. Then it was time for cake. We circled around the high chair, Juliet’s banana cupcake in front of her, and began to sing.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Juliet. Happy birthday to you!” I blew out Juliet’s candle and she began to eat. She started by picking at the frosting, then went full force, her fists covered in cake and frosting. She laughed maniacly after each fistful of cake was shoved into her mouth. It was truely, the best birthday ever. 

 

* * *

**Betty POV:**

_ 2 Years Later... _

 

I stood in front of my mirror, Veronica by my side. Jug and Archie were out with the Serpents, who were visiting New York for the weekend. Jughead appointed Sweet Pea as the new king until college was over, then he would be king again. Jug was taking me on a romantic date to Central Park tonight, he told me to dress warm. We were gonna go ice skating in my mind, but I had no idea. Jug was unpredictable. 

Veronica took me shopping today to get an outfit for the night. I decided on a black cotton sweater, pink jeans, black uggs, and a pink mini backpack. Juliet, now almost five, chose out my nail color, lime green. I swear, this girl has the craziest sense of style I’ve ever seen. 

I grabbed my purse and coat and made my way to the door just as Jug was entering. 

“Wow... you look beautiful.” He said, staring me up and down, side to side. 

“Thanks, I know.” I laughed, walking out the front door. But not before kissing Juliet goodbye and waving to Ronnie. 

We took Jug’s bike to the park, the cold wind whipping at our faces. When we parked, we walked to the rink that had people skating all over it. Jug bought our skates and we headed onto the ice. I was pretty good at skating so I wasn’t worried, but Jug on the other hand, I had to hold his hand the entire time. It was pretty funny, really. 

We skated for a while, then Jug skated us towards the center. There were less people, and I saw some Serpents and the rest of our friends emerge from the shadows. Then Jug took my hands and stared at me with the most intent I’ve ever seen. 

“Betty, my whole life, I never thought I would find anyone. Or that anyone would find me. We’ve been best friends since preschool. You gave me your green crayon when mine broke. I knew just there and then that I loved you. I’ve loved you my whole life, and I don’t think I’ll stop. We have a family, and our little girl is the most important person in my life besides you. I want to make us official, forever.” Then he bent down on one knee with ease. “Archie taught me how to do this.” People started to look at us, tears falling from my eyes. “Betty Cooper, will you marry me?”

I stared lovingly at him, my one true love. Only one word could come to mind. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is... then ending. Exactly one month ago, an idea formulated in my head. An idea that would lead me to have so many devoted viewers, new friends, and great reviews. My father is a sci-fi author, so my love and passion for writing has been present, but fan fictions are a completely different genre of writings. I was scared my book would fail, that my ideas weren’t good enough. Then, Meg contacted me. She told me that she would love to help on the book, and so me being the needy author I am, accepted her offer. Since then, our story has flown to new heights! We are so thankful for each and every one of you guys, we couldn’t have done it without you! Now, we are planning on making a book based solely on Juliet and her life as a teenager, but for now, let’s get excited for Say You Love Me, our Choni fic!! That will be released within the next few weeks. Once again, thank you! From the bottom of my heart. I’m so grateful and content with love and adoration for you all! Until next time... Alrighty, bye guys!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys! So that was chapter One. So my chapters tend to be kind of short, but that means that there will be a lot. And as time progresses, the chapters will get longer. I just hope you enjoyed. Also, leave Kudos if you enjoyed! Alrighty, bye guys!!


End file.
